HOME AGAIN
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Skinner takes on his first assignment for the Resistance and everything goes wrong. Krycek goes to Mulder for help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: HOME AGAIN

Title: HOME AGAIN

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email: 

Fandom: X-Files

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek & Mulder/Scully

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC – 17 FRAO

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter but they have a lot more fun with me! I make no money off of them.

Summary: Skinner takes on his first assignment for the Resistance and everything goes wrong. Krycek goes to Mulder for help.

Beta: Thanks so much Ursula for all your help. I really appreciate it.

HOME AGAIN

"Think of all living beings as a pyramid. Humans – mankind is the lowest level. Then you have your altered humans, then your Elders. Above the Elders you have the hybrids and at the very top, what we consider aliens -- a life form so advanced that their knowledge spans millennia; their powers endless, un-imaginable."

"Their goal?" Skinner asked.

"Universal peace; and they have achieved it on several worlds. You will visit some on our many journeys."

"So even you, an Elder, have someone to answer to?"

"I wouldn't exactly use the term 'answer to' but we do have those we report to and take direction from."

"The hybrids?"

"Yes. They are a mixed breed of the higher evolved species. Their knowledge and experience is in-valuable in our work."

"If they are so powerful, why don't they just come in and transform each world themselves?"

"Oh my goodness, no! Mankind in all its many forms, are creatures of free will. They must be handled with great care, schooled in the ways of a peaceful existence."

"It's not an easy task they've taken on."

"They will accomplish their goal when the time is right."

"In our life time?" Skinner asked.

"That is impossible to know. We, each of us, must simply do what we can to further the process."

Skinner shook his head in agreement and stood as the Elder stood, signaling the end of their session.

"Thank you for your time, Elder Eli."

"You are most welcome, Walter. I always enjoy counseling the young ones."

Walter made his way from the Elder's chambers down the ramp where Alex was waiting for him.

"What are you grinning about?" Alex asked.

"It's been a long time since I've been considered a 'young one'."

"Well, you are. We all are compared to the Elders."

"I'm starving. You ready for lunch?" Walter asked.

"Yes! I was just thinking about some chicken quesadillas. What do you feel like?" Alex asked as they walked down ramp to the eating area in the courtyard.

"That sounds great." Walter agreed as they entered the small café, seated themselves and tapped in their choices on the automated menus imbedded in the table top.

"I talked with Jeremiah while you were in with Elder Eli. He's got something going and he's thinking of using us."

"Really? What is it? I'll take anything they offer." Skinner came to full alert; anxious for his first assignment.

"He didn't say. He asked if I thought you were ready and I assured him that you are."

"I am! Did he give you any idea what's going on; what the mission might be?" Walter fidgeted with his water glass.

"No; he didn't say. He was deep in thought and we only spoke for a moment. He was headed for a meeting with Elder Daniel."

"I wonder what it is." Walter waited anxiously. "How long do you think before we'll know something?"

"No telling. I'm sure we'll have time to finish our meal. Eat!" Alex grinned as he ate and encouraged Walter to do the same.

They had finished and were just leaving the café when they heard their names over the PA system with instructions to join Jeremiah Smith in his office. They grinned at each other and took off for the nearest up ramp.

"Please sit down. I have something I need to discuss with you." Jeremiah said as they hurried into his office. The three of them sat down and he began. "Something has come up that is most urgent. I hadn't planned on using you this soon, Walter; but Alex assures me that you are ready."

"I am! Whatever it is, I accept." Walter said sitting on the edge of his chair.

"You'd better hear the details first. If you'd rather not go; I'm sure we can find someone else to go with Alex."

"I want to go!" Walter insisted.

"What is the mission?" Alex asked, not quite as eager as Walter. Though he was sure Walter had completed the training all right, he wasn't exactly eager to take him into a dangerous situation.

"It's a rescue mission. A very important person has been taken. We are the only chance he has of escaping with his life. The situation has become dire."

"In what way?" Alex asked.

"We have someone on the inside. He has managed to get a message to us that the subject is scheduled to be – studied, in other words; dissected."

Walter winced; Alex asked, "How much time do we have?"

"Unknown. But very little."

"Where is he being held?"

"Third quadrant, the miner's colony. You'll have to take the shuttle."

"Are they below?" The sweat stood out on Alex's forehead. He hated the mines; his claustrophobia caused him fits last time he had to go down into one.

"No. It's in a large warehouse complex; building 3B. That's as much information as I have. By the time you get ready to go, I should have more for you. Are you sure you want to try something this difficult on your first assignment, Walter?"

"Yes. I accept."

"Very well. The shuttle is being prepared as we speak. Any further information will be transmitted to you en route." Jeremiah stood.

Walter and Alex hurried to their rooms and donned their specialized gear. "I can't believe I'm finally going on a real mission. I've been training for nearly a year now. I was beginning to think they were just training me to keep me out of their hair."

"They wouldn't do that." Alex assured him as they hurried to the shuttle bay.

Jeremiah met them there. "I did manage to find one more bit of information. The man you're going after is someone you both know. Fox Mulder."

"On my God!" Walter gasped.

"Just remember, Walter, follow Alex's orders. He is in control of this mission.

"I understand." Walter shook his head.

They boarded the shuttle craft and were surprised when Jeremiah joined them.

"You're going along?" Alex asked.

"I am. In case the process has already started he will need a healer immediately."

"Good." Alex said and looked at Walter who had gone silent since hearing it was Mulder they were going after.

The trip took an agonizing four hours before they were in the docking area of the busy Third quadrant. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes were coming and going and as stunned as Walter was, he carefully took in all the activity. He had heard of talk about a moon base but assumed it to be just a small operation. What he saw looked to him like a small domed city.

"Good luck," Jeremiah said as they climbed down from their docked position between two freighters and eased their way into the shadows of the buildings that were half hidden in the semi-darkness.

Alex pointed to the top of one building and its number was plain to be seen. They were in front of building 1A. They made their way silently through the alley way between buildings until they arrived at the back of 3B.

"This is it." Alex whispered.

"Maybe we'll luck out and this 'study' won't have started yet." Walter whispered back.

"We can only hope." Alex answered as they made their way around to a window.

Alex tried in vain to see through the dirt but had to clean a small spot before he could see anything.

"This looks like a storage area. Probably best to go in here instead of a door. They all seem to have lights over them."

"Agreed." Walter said and pulled a small glass cutter out of his little tool kit on his belt. He made the circular cut and tapped the glass as it came loose and was drawn outward with the tiny suction cups on the device. Alex stuck his hand inside and released the lock.

The window opened easily and they slipped inside. They crouched behind some crates for several minutes and just listened. They could hear movement in the next room and in a moment the door to the room they were in opened and the lights came on. They didn't move; they hardly even breathed.

Walter was shocked by what he saw. He could only have been called a 'gray'. He had heard talk of them for years, seen reports about them but never quite believed they existed. Yet here they were; two of them, featureless except for the large dark oval eyes and tiny holes where a nose would be on a human. They were extremely thin; all arms and legs with a small body approximately four feet tall. No clothes were worn, no hair any where on their body or head; and he heard no conversation between them.

The grays made their way over to a small cart filled with half a dozen barrels and one of them had a small device that looked like a magician's magic wand and moved it over the cart. The cart began moving and they moved with it until they were out of the room; turning the lights off and closing the door behind them.

"Holy shit!" Walter muttered.

"They are fragile looking but they are strong and mean as the devil. You don't want to tangle with them if you don't have to." Alex whispered back.

The movement from the other room stopped and they could hear the cart being moved out the front door, the door closing and the cart going down the ramp outside. They watched through the window as it was loaded onto a truck. The grays then headed over to another building and went inside.

"This seems an unlikely place for a laboratory." Walter said looking around at the barrels stored near by.

"Let's see what they've got upstairs." Alex said as he opened the door a crack and peered into the outer room. It was dark and silent and they made their way up the stairs.

They stopped outside a door and listened. Silence. They heard a noise further down the hall and listened against the door. There was movement inside and a sound – a groan of agony.

Alex pulled his knife out and Walter did the same. "There's no time to discuss this. Let's just go in there and get him."

"Agreed!" Walter said.

"Go for their throat. It's messy and stinks like the devil but it's their only vulnerable spot."

Alex turned the knob and the door opened. Three grays turned and came at them. Walter did a sideways flying tackle and took two of them down that came around the table after him. Alex struggled with the one closest to the examining table who was trying to use some large saw like tool on him. One quick movement and Alex's blade found its mark and green ooze seeped out as the grey fell to the floor clutching his throat.

Alex turned to see Walter as he plunged his knife into the hilt into the throat of the second gray then turned to the one he was sitting on and did the same thing. Walter was up on his feet and he and Alex were both at Mulder's side, trying to figure out how to disconnect him from all the equipment attached to him.

Walter moved a small tray table out of the way and something caught his eye. Fingers. There was a pile of fingers on the tray. He glanced quickly at Mulder and saw that all his fingers had been removed. He started to shake from anger and the horror of it all. Alex was working feverishly trying to get the equipment loose. Walter scooped the fingers up and shoved them into his pocket then began working on the equipment.

Somewhere in the facility an alarm went off. They could hear the claxon blaring off in the distance.

They finally managed to disconnect the part of the apparatus that had Mulder pinned from the waist down. Walter began working on the device that was stuck in Mulder's mouth forcing it open. Mulder's frantic eyes watched as they worked and he grunted desperately trying to encourage them on.

Walter couldn't get the device loose from Mulder's mouth and Alex joined him. There were still other devices holding him secure as well. Alex finally gave a disgusted "Fuck this!" and pulled out his gun and fired it several times into the heart of the machine. Sparks flashed and warning bells sounded but the devices loosened enough for them to be disconnected and pulled out of Mulder. Finally he was free!

Walter hauled him up over his shoulder and Alex led the way, stepping over puddles of green alien blood on his way to the door. He peeked outside and saw several grays heading down the stairs, away from them. When it seemed no more were coming, he edged out of the room with Skinner following close behind. They peered down the stair well and saw the grays exiting the building. They waited until the building was silent and made their way down the steps.

They slipped into the back storage room and out the window. A look around the corner of the building and they saw the grays massing in a back area where one who was an apparent leader of some sort was waving his arms in all directions and the grays began to spread out in a search mode.

"We gotta get out of here; NOW!" Alex said and they took off down the alley. Slowly they made it down to where their shuttle was docked. The door opened as they approached and before the door was fully closed their shuttle was taking off.

Walter laid Mulder down in the middle of the floor and Jeremiah began working on him.

"Here; you'll need these." Walter reached into his pocket and dropped the fingers down at Jeremiah's side.

"Fucking shit!" Alex exclaimed as he realized what it was and took a look at Mulder's mutilated hands.

Mulder lay flat on his back unable to move or speak. He groaned and sputtered but couldn't close his mouth or make any words. A closer inspection showed that all his teeth had been removed as well as his tongue. Jeremiah leaned over him, placing his hand over Mulder's face and in two seconds Mulder sank into unconsciousness.

"Looks like you got to him just in time." Jeremiah said as he continued his examination. "This is going to take the regeneration chamber. I have him relatively stable for the moment."

"Will you be able to re-attach his fingers?" Walter asked.

"Re-attach them; no. But we can regenerate them. His teeth and tongue as well."

"Why, Smith; why would any species do such a thing?" Walter grimaced at Mulder's mutilated body.

"They are so far evolved above man kind that to them, this is nothing more than a biology lesson. As we dissect frogs and other small animals, they dissect humans."

"The difference is that when we do it, the animal is dead." Walter said.

"Don't make the mistake of judging another species by human standards." Smith warned.

Walter shook his head at the horror of it all, thinking that the dissection would have continued if they hadn't gotten there when they did. He took a seat beside Alex and just stared out the window as the stars passed by.

"So what did you think of your first assignment?" Alex asked later as they were in their room preparing for sleep.

"It was horrific; a night mare." Walter answered as he slid under the covers. "Are they all this gruesome?"

"No." Alex answered as he turned off the light. "If you want to speak with the counselor I'm sure she can ease the memory of it for you."

"No. That won't be necessary. I just hope the next assignment will be different."

"I'm sure it will. You did well though. You kept your head every step of the way."

"What about Mulder? Jeremiah says he'll be fine but what about his memories?"

"Jeremiah will make that decision."

"Can you just imagine what it must have been like? Having parts of your body cut off, piece by piece?"

"I already know that."

"Oh God, Alex! I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. You've had your new arm for a year now; I'd almost forgotten."

"Don't worry about it. Just try and get some sleep now; at least a few hours. Then we'll go check on Mulder."

"I don't think I can sleep a wink." Walter said.

"Just close your eyes and think of a blank wall. Remember your lessons. Sleep is very important. When you're working on a regular basis you have to sleep whenever you can.

You can do it."

"I'll try. But I just keep thinking about Mulder and what he went through."

"Put it out of your mind, just for a few hours. He's in the best of hands. Jeremiah will pull him through."

"You're right; I know that. I remember what professor Daltry said that sometimes the aftermath of a mission is worse than the actual mission itself. I didn't really understand what he meant. I do now."

"Mulder will be fine and you will be too after some sleep. Come on now; think of that blank wall and nothing else."

They finally slept after a while but it took them both several minutes before they could calm down enough.

One week later they sat in Jeremiah's office discussing Mulder's recovery. It was finally decided unanimously that the entire incident should be wiped from Mulder's memory.

"You're sure that can be done without messing up the rest of Mulder's memories?" Walter asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah, Jeremiah can do it. I don't know how he does it, but he does."

"We're not talking a surgical procedure here, are we?"

"No. Jeremiah just does the 'laying on of hands' and sits there a while and before you know it, it's done. The man is amazing."

"He certainly is. I don't normally agree that people's minds should be messed with but in this case I make an exception."

"Agreed." Alex said as they headed down for lunch.

Four days later they escorted Mulder, unconscious, down to his apartment and helped him to his bed.

"You're sure he's going to be all right?" Walter asked.

"I'm sure. Jeremiah said he would wake up in about an hour. If he has any residual memories at all, they will be mild and seem like a dream." Alex answered.

Then they headed back home with Walter trying out his skills and transporting them both back himself.

"Good job!" Alex complimented him as they arrived in the transporter room. "I knew you could do it."

"But what would happen if I messed up?"

"Nothing. The transport simply wouldn't have taken place. You don't have to worry about that. You're not going to transport half of somebody. With this device it either works or it doesn't."

"Well my first assignment is now complete. Is there a mountain of paperwork and reports that I have to work on now?" Walter asked as they headed for their rooms.

"No. I'll make a call to Jeremiah and tell him, mission accomplished, and that will be it. If he has any questions he'll ask them. It was a pretty straight forward drop off though so I can't think of any questions he'll have."

"Oh, I like that!" Walter sighed as they entered their quarters.

"Me too. How about a drink?"

"You could talk me into it; a drink and anything else that you might be interested in." Walter sat down and leaned back into the couch, hands laced together behind his head.

Alex sat down on Walter's lap, straddling him. "Then let's forget about the drink for now."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

"What is it, Mulder? What's wrong?" Scully entered the darkened apartment and eyed him carefully.

"I don't know … something isn't right. I thought you might be able to tell me."

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead; then looked into his eyes.

"What makes you think something's wrong? You seem fine to me. Did something happen in Atlanta?" She asked as she switched on a light.

"No, it was a dead end." Mulder paced the floor and tried hard to sort out his scrambled thoughts. "At least I think it was."

"You were gone for almost a month and you didn't find out anything?" Scully took a seat on the black leather couch while Mulder leaned back against his desk.

"No; I don't think so. It's all kind of fuzzy."

"Fuzzy? Describe the feeling."

"I remember going to Atlanta, I remember getting a hotel room, I remember spending days at the library researching the Bagwell family. I remember following a few of them and coming up empty. No connection with the case at all. I remember that much very clearly."

"And you felt OK all that time?"

"Yes. Then I remember going over to some warehouse. I don't remember where it was or what it was about or which Bagwell was connected to it. That's about all I remember clearly."

"That took three and a half, almost four weeks?"

"That's where I get confused. I thought I was gone about a week but the date on today's paper says it's weeks later."

"And you have no memory of being gone that long?" Scully was sitting on the edge of the couch leaning forward now.

"No. And Scully, I don't even believe this part myself but I don't remember flying home. I don't remember anything at all after entering that warehouse."

"You'd better let me take you in and run some tests. I can't tell anything here."

Two hours later …

"Everything checks out just fine, Mulder. There's nothing physically wrong with you."

"Then why am I so confused? Where was I for those weeks I was gone?"

"I don't know, Mulder. We may never know; unless you would consider being hypnotized?"

"No. You know how I feel about that. I don't want anyone messing around with my mind. I'm just tired. Maybe once I get rested up I'll remember things more clearly."

"Well, I'm glad you're back. It's been pretty dull around here." Scully admitted as the two of them walked to a nearby coffee shop.

"I thought you liked dull. Isn't that why you went into teaching?" Mulder chided her as they sat down.

"I like teaching, yes; but I don't like dull. When you're around, it's never dull." She smiled up at him.

"So do you think this is some big mystery or do you think I'm just tired?" He asked as they opened their menus.

"With you, Mulder; it could be anything from the possibility that you probably didn't sleep the entire time you were gone to the possibility of some vast international conspiracy."

"Coffee and a sweet roll." Mulder gave his order to the waitress standing next to their table with pad and pencil in hand.

"Mulder, you need to eat something more than a roll! He'll have a ham sandwich and a bowl of vegetable soup and I'll have the same thing; thanks." She closed her menu and handed it to the waitress.

"I'm not hungry." Mulder said staring off into space.

"You're never hungry, Mulder, but you need to eat. Starving your body alone could lead to mental confusion. Your body needs to eat and sleep at certain intervals every day; not just when you don't have some lead to follow up on. You should know that by now."

"All right, I'll eat. But that won't answer any of my questions; where the hell was I for those weeks and why I can't remember."

"Maybe not; but it will keep you healthy; and maybe with some rest and a few good meals in you; the confusion might clear up. It could be that you found out nothing at all and it was just a dead end and was so boring your tired mind tried to wipe it all out."

"Or it could be the opposite; that something important happened and my mind is somehow rejecting the memory." Mulder challenged.

"There are many specialists who work with repressed memories. I could recommend someone."

"No thanks. I'll eat and then I'll go back home and take a nap. You said yourself there's nothing wrong with me."

"There's nothing physically wrong with you but the mind is a tricky think to diagnose. It's always best to consult with experts on the subject."

"I'm not going to waste my time sitting in some office for weeks discussing whether or not I was potty trained too early or if I sucked my thumb. I'll eat, I'll rest; then it's back to the case so I can see if there's anything I missed. If Atlanta was a dead end then there must be something else that I overlooked."

"OK, Mulder. But you need to take this seriously. Missing time is nothing to sneeze at."

"This soup does smell good." He ended the conversation as food was placed in front of them and they ate their lunch.

XXXX

"Who are you and what do you want?" Skinner shouted as he strained against his bonds but it was useless. The men that had him hurried him along a long corridor and answered no questions; in fact they hadn't even spoken. They simply grabbed him and sprayed something in his face that made him stumble and fall to the ground. He remembered seeing Alex transport just before he blacked out so he knew Alex was safe and that he would be coming for him before long.

"Hurry up, Alex. Get back here fast and bring an army. There's a million of these guys!"

Walter whispered a silent prayer.

He was shoved into a tiny windowless room about eight feet square and the door was closed and locked behind him. He sat down against the far wall and waited saying his silent prayer again and again. "Hurry, Alex. I need you."

He sat patiently for hours then got up and began to pace; stopping every now and then to bang on the door and yell again and again, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

He was awakened several hours later as two men came in dressed in white contamination suits. This was the first time he'd seen any of them in anything other than jeans and blue work shirt. They pulled him to his feet and walked him out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you taking me? I insist on speaking to whoever is in charge." He peppered them with questions but like the day before, got no answers or even as much as eye contact from either of the two burly men pulling him along.

He managed one time to twist out of their grasp and run but that only resulted in another two men cutting him off at the other end of the hall way. Their vice-like grip on his arms prevented that from happening a second time.

He was escorted into another room where he was stripped of all his clothes which took all four of them to accomplish. The two men in white hauled him into a shower room and turned on a valve. The foamy substance seemed to come from every direction and the two men turned him around, lifted his arms, and spread his legs to make sure he was completely covered.

The chemical smell was over powering and he wondered what it was that the two of them wore protective suits. He didn't have much time to worry as within minutes the foam stopped and what appeared to be clear water drenched him thoroughly. Then the air came on and within minutes he was completely dry.

He was then pulled into the next room where he was met with someone who sprayed a light mist in his face. He recoiled from it but it was too late. He was already graying out as his legs buckled beneath him. He would have fallen if they hadn't been holding tightly to his arms.

The next thing he knew he was being placed on some table. They rolled him over on his side and something cold and metallic feeling was inserted into his rectum. He was rolled back over and his arms and legs were being strapped down. A strap across his forehead and he was now completely immobile. He tried to speak, but words wouldn't come. He was in a daze; not unconscious but not fully awake either. Some device was wheeled over to the table and he could feel it being hooked up to his body. Something was being secured to his pelvis area, his penis tightly enclosed inside.

Panic gripped him then and he started breathing in deep gasps which only heightened the effects of the spray and things dimmed out entirely. He awoke some time later with his insides churning and his pulse racing. The room was silent and he struggled to free himself but it was useless. He felt a warmth in his groin and was stunned to realize he had a hard-on. He struggled and called out again and again but no one came. The probe in his rectum began to vibrate against his prostrate. "Nooo! Noooo!" He cried out as he ejaculated with such force that he passed out.

XXXX

"All right, all right; what is it?" Mulder said as he opened the door grumpily.

"Mulder, I need your help. It's an emergency." Alex begged in desperation.

"I gave at the office," Mulder said and started to close the door.

Alex held the door open and begged again, "Mulder please! It's Skinner. He's been taken. I need your help."

"Skinner?" Mulder questioned; opening the door a bit more.

"Yes. Please, let me come in and explain."

"And why would I believe a word you said?" Mulder asked, holding his hand on the door to keep Krycek from entering.

"Mulder, I'm desperate. The situation is desperate and time is ticking away and there's no telling what they're doing to him. Please let me in. I'll do anything, I'll answer any questions; give you any information you want only please, please help me find him."

Something gave way in Mulder then and he opened the door. Krycek rushed into the room and Mulder closed the door behind him.

"So talk; what makes you think Skinner has been taken?" Mulder asked as he joined Krycek in the living room.

"We were on an assignment together and he disappeared. I know who has him and I've got a pretty good idea where to look for him but I need help. I can't do it by myself."

"So why not call the Bureau. I'm sure they'd be glad to send a team out to help find him."

"This is not something the Bureau is equipped to handle. You are."

"So you expect me to just take off with you with no more information than that? You're dreaming, Krycek. Go home and sleep it off."

"Look, Mulder. I'm offering you the opportunity to see for yourself all those extreme possibilities that you've believed in for years and to save Skinner as well."

"And all I have to do it take off with you in the middle of the night to God knows where?"

"It'll take several hours to get to where I think they're holding him. I can give you all the details on the way. Please … will you come with me?"

"I wouldn't walk across the street with you, Krycek; let alone take off somewhere in the middle of the night." Mulder slouched down on his couch and popped a sun flower seed into his mouth.

"All right. Do you remember Jeremiah Smith, the healer?" Krycek took a computer disk out from his pocket. "Will you at least look at this?"

Mulder stood up, took the disk and placed it into his computer and turned it on. Jeremiah Smith came on looking harried and ill.

"Mulder. I hope you remember me and remember that I helped you in the past. I'm asking for your help now. Walter Skinner is missing and time is of the utmost importance in getting him back. The group that has him will likely terminate him once they are finished with him. They are not known for holding their prisoners for any length of time.

Walter has been a member of our group, the Resistance, for nearly a year now. He was on assignment with Alex when there was an explosion. Alex managed to escape but they took Walter. We have healed Alex but cannot spare anyone to go on this mission with him. The male population of our group has suffered a great epidemic. The females have been filling in whenever possible but with Alex newly healed, he doesn't have enough strength and I don't think a female would have either. We need your help him to find Walter and bring him back to safety.

I have known of you and your work for years now and you are on the right track. I have authorized Alex to give you any information that you request. If you choose to help us, we have an inoculation that will prevent you from contacting our present malady. Alex already had his and he has enough for both you and Walter.

Before you accept, I must warn you that this is an extremely dangerous mission. Be warned; it will not be easy.

I pray that you will help us. Walter is too fine a man to loose so early in his journey with us."

The disk ended.

"How do I know this isn't fake?" Mulder asked.

"You and I have had our differences in the past, Mulder, but I have never tried to kill you. Please give me five minutes of your time to prove it."

"OK. You've got it. Five minutes. Then I want you out of here." Mulder crossed his arms and leaned back against his desk.

Alex stepped close to him and closed his eyes tightly. An instant later they were standing in the transporter room.

"Wh…where are we? How did you do that?" Mulder glanced around the small room.

"Transporter room. Come with me. I'll see if Jeremiah is well enough to talk with you."

"He's supposed to be a healer. If he's sick, can't he just heal himself?" Mulder asked as he followed Krycek down the hall into Jeremiah Smith's office.

"No. It doesn't work that way. He can heal others but not himself. The other healers have been working on him but their powers are very weak right now with so many ill."

"And you didn't get whatever this was?"

"No. Walter and I were off-world on a mission."

"Off world?" Mulder questioned but before Krycek could answer, Jeremiah came into the room.

"You came! I knew you would; I just knew it." Jeremiah reached out a hand to Mulder. "Thank you, thank you for coming to our aid."

"I'm not sure I can do anything to help; Krycek hasn't given me any details yet." Mulder shook his hand.

"The trip will take several hours he can explain everything then." Jeremiah leaned back against his desk and wiped his forehead.

"How are you feeling? Are you any better?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I am much better. The progression of the virus has been stopped and we are now just all working on regaining our strength. I'm afraid I still have no one well enough to accompany you unless you choose to wait for a few more days before you leave."

"No, I can't wait. I'm leaving immediately. Is the shuttle ready?"

"It is. Mulder, I'm so glad you're in on this with us. Alex is not long out of the chamber himself and really should be recuperating instead of taking off on a rescue mission."

"I'm fine. Come on Mulder. It's time for you to make your decision. Do you leave with me or do I take you back to your apartment to your TV set?"

"One thing first. May I see the back of both of your necks?"

"Certainly." Jeremiah answered first and turned to allow Mulder to check for tell-tale alien bumps. Krycek pulled his shirt back and did the same.

"OK, I'm in. How can I help?"

Jeremiah's com went off and he answered it as Krycek and Mulder left the room with a wave good bye.

"I know you have a great memory, Mulder, and I have a lot to tell you. Please just follow along for now and I'll get to all the details as soon as we take off. Right now we're headed for my quarters to change. Then we can leave."

Mulder followed silently along up the ramp until he came to a view of the open area below and stood at the railing looking down and all around. "What is this place?" he mumbled in awe.

"Come on," Krycek pulled him by the arm. I'll explain it later. Let's go."

Moments later they were changing into fatigues and battle gear and selecting an assortment of weapons and tools to take with them which they stuffed in their many pocket. They were crossing the room to leave when Mulder stopped. Krycek turned back to hurry him up and saw him staring at the framed photograph of himself with Skinner's arms wrapped tightly around him; the both of them smiling for the camera.

"What's this?" Mulder asked; picking it up.

"Just what it looks like. Let's get under way and I'll answer all your questions."

Mulder sat the photo back on the shelf and followed Krycek out the door and down the hall; walking close to the railing so he could look over into the courtyard below and see everything. He kept his questions to himself for the time being.

They made their way up several levels until they arrived at the shuttle port. Mulder stood looking at the sleek craft for several seconds before he climbed in beside Krycek.

"It will take several hours before we arrive at the space port. I would prefer to answer as many of your questions as possible before we arrive there. It's unwise to discuss one's business around strangers."

There was a woosh of air escaping from the room then the shuttle bay doors opened and Krycek piloted the craft out among the stars. Mulder was struck silent for several seconds before he spoke.

"I know I'm asleep and this is what I get from watching Star Trek re-runs so often."

"You're not asleep, Mulder. Pinch yourself and prove it."

Mulder did as he was told and let out a yelp. "OK, OK; I'm not asleep. Would you care to tell me how all this is possible? And are you working for Smith now? And exactly where are we headed?"

"First take a look behind you." Krycek instructed. Mulder turned around and at first saw nothing but a field of stars then off to the right he saw it; Earth; a beautiful blue-green gem in a black field of stars.

"Oh my God!" He mumbled, "It's true?"

"It's true. OK; I've got this on automatic pilot now so I can answer your questions.

Your first question was how is all this possible. That one is difficult to answer. Apparently, there is a whole neighborhood of moons and large asteroids that support different life forms, different species; some humanoid, some not; just as you have always suspected."

"Are you human? Is Smith?"

"Yes, to both of those questions. That place we just left is my home; it's where I was born as were my parents. They were part of the Resistance as am I."

"What about the Bureau? Smoking man?"

"Part of my assignment was to join the Bureau. They wanted someone on the inside. Then when old Smokey tried to recruit me, I was told to go along."

"By who? The Bureau or the Resistance?"

"Both. I was told to inform the Director, which I did and she told me she wanted me to join Spender to keep an eye on his group."

"And all this time you've been reporting back to Smith? He's in charge of the Resistance?"

"Yes, I have been reporting back to Smith but no, he isn't in charge of them. He's just in charge of the part that I'm connected with at the present time."

"And which part would that be?"

"Rescue and retrieval."

"And Skinner's a part of that group"

"Yes, he is."

"So what mission were you and Skinner on when he was taken and how is it that you made it back and he didn't?"

"One of our group was being held prisoner and scheduled for termination. We were attempting to rescue her. We had no reason to expect that the building was wired. We were going up an outside staircase when the building blew. We had a pre-arranged fail safe signal. If one of us called "Home" we would both immediately transport. After the blast, we landed not all that far apart. I saw him. He was up on his feet and I heard him yell 'Home'. I thought he transported so I yelled 'Home' too."

"Only when you got back, he wasn't there?"

"That's right. I made it to the nearest port and was met by Smith before I passed out. He got me home. When I woke up I was just getting out of the chamber when they told me that Walter hadn't made it back."

"Chamber?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Krycek apologized and took a swallow from his bottled water. "The chamber is a re-generation chamber. It looks like a large glass coffin. An injured person is placed inside and the thing fills up with some sort of liquid that whirls around the body and re-generates it. I wasn't hurt all that badly but I was in there and out of contact for four days."

"So they've had him five or six days now. Who do you think has him; and what makes you think he's still alive? Just because you saw him standing doesn't mean he wasn't injured."

"I know that. The blast came from in front of us. He was about six or eight feet behind me. He was calling 'Home' or I never would have transported."

"Was he saying it like it was a question; asking you if you were going to transport?"

"I don't know. I've been wondering the same thing. I'm thinking he was waiting to see if I could transport myself."

"Would he have been able to transport you if you had been unable?"

"Yes; as least that's what we practiced. He did it during practice."

"And you were able to transport directly back to … to that place we just came from?"

"No. I was able to transport to the nearest port and from there Smith got me back home."

Mulder mulled the information over for a while then asked. "So how does this transporter thing work?"

"There's a small device inserted into the brain. It's activated by thought."

"And he had one of these devices put into his brain?"

"He did. We trained and worked for months and he had it pretty well perfected."

"What if he made a mistake in the heat of things? Could that have injured him?"

"No. The transport either works or it doesn't. You either transport or you don't."

"So you're thinking someone took him. The same people who had the woman you were trying to rescue?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much it."

"And Jeremiah has no information on these people?"

"Very little."

"Or why they take people?" Mulder asked.

Krycek sighed deeply. "This group takes people because theirs is a dying race. Their population is very small and there have been no natural births for decades. They kidnap human men and women, harvest eggs and sperm and create babies in their labs."

"That doesn't sound **too** bad."

"Except that after they harvest all they can, they dispose of the victim."

"Hmmmmm." Mulder mused. "That doesn't make much sense. If they kept the human alive they could continue harvesting."

"The victims are given something to massively increase their output and once that's done, it can't be repeated. Then they become 'organ donors'."

There was silence for some time while the both of them ran the thought through their minds that this trip could be for naught; Skinner could already be dead. They both struggled with this grim possibility.

"It's going to be at least another six hours before we reach our destination. I'm going to try and sleep some." Krycek lowered the back of his seat to a reclining position.

"Will you answer one more question first?" Mulder asked.

"Sure; what is it?"

"That photo; can you explain it?"

"I can but you're not going to like it."

"Explain it anyway"

"Walter and I have been living together since he retired."

Mulder stared at him for several seconds before he asked, "There was a woman he left with, I thought …"

"You thought wrong. She's a friend of ours. I was waiting in the limo that day in front of the Hoover. First we sent Evie up to get Walter. Then you and Scully still wouldn't let him go so we sent in Caroline."

"The limo was empty when I got to it … you transported?"

"We did."

There was silence for a bit then Mulder said, "If you had told me all of this in my apartment I wouldn't have believed any of it."

"I know. That's why I had to bring you here."

"Do you really think we can find him?"

"I won't quit until I do." Krycek said before he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Mulder awoke when he felt their shuttle jerk as it docked. He was shocked to see several other crafts of various shapes and sizes in their general vicinity. "Where are we?" He whispered to Krycek.

"Space port Alpha," Krycek answered as his finger tips ran over the instrument panel and he stood up to leave as everything shut down. Mulder followed along, his head swiveling to take in everything he was seeing. "It's a neutral port by designation but don't let that fool you. It's a dangerous place; with no body asking any questions and everyone pretty much comes and goes as they please. If you get in any trouble here; there will likely as not, be no one to help."

They made their way though the busy port and Mulder stared at the many different species he saw making their way to and from the different craft; nobody paying any particular attention to any one else.

"Where we headed?" Mulder asked as they descended a long ramp that took them down many levels.

"Gotta see a dog about a man." Krycek answered.

"It's the other way around; 'gotta see a man about a dog'." Mulder corrected him.

"Nope. You'll see what I mean." Krycek assured him as they entered an elevator that took them down even lower at an amazing rate of speed.

"How deep are we? I would have lost my dinner there, if I'd eaten any."

"Don't know; it doesn't matter. Down this way." Krycek led the way down a long corridor filled with doors along each side. They stopped in front of one and Krycek knocked.

"How do you know this is the right door? They all look alike to me and I don't see any numbers or markings of any kind. How do you tell which door is which?"

"I just know." Krycek answered as he knocked the second time.

The door slid open and they entered the small sitting room. In moments they were joined by Hastings. Barely humanoid in appearance and shape but with an elongated face covered with brown hair and two pointed ears sitting atop his head. Mulder's mouth dropped open.

"Are they still there?" Krycek asked him.

"They are," Hastings replied.

"Any further word?" Krycek asked.

"None." Hastings answered eyeing Mulder suspiciously.

Krycek turned to leave and had to nudge Mulder. "Come on." He urged and the two of them left the room.

"That's it?"

"Uh huh. Hastings doesn't talk much and he doesn't like strangers."

"I could tell that. It looked like he was trying to decide whether to slug me or bite my leg." Mulder answered as they headed back for the elevator.

"His information is always reliable."

"And how do you repay him? Toss him a bone or scratch him behind the ears?"

"The Resistance supplies him with enough food, clothing and jewels to support his 23 wives."

"And they all live down there in that place?" Mulder asked as they got off the elevator in the main corridor.

"No. That's just his office. He has a huge estate over on Sigma asteroid."

"On Sigma what?" Mulder asked.

"Never mind. We need to get to the transporter room. It's next level up."

At the top of the ramp there were several smaller rooms off each side of the corridor. The doors were mostly all open and he could see they were all the same inside; a small panel against one wall and a round platform in the middle of the room. A few doors were closed and he could see by a sign on the front that was printed in several different languages, "OCCUPIED".

They went into one and Krycek told Mulder to stand in the center of the platform. He ran his hand over the panel then stepped up beside Mulder. In seconds they were standing in a darkened alley way between buildings. Alex pulled him back into the shadows.

"Why did you need the transporter? Couldn't you have just 'beamed' us here yourself?"

"Transporting does sap your energy a bit; the farther you transport the greater the drain. This way we arrive with our energy intact."

"So now that we're here; where are we and what's the plan?" Mulder squatted down beside him as a light came on across the alley. Two men carried a large barrel out of a door, set it down and went back inside.

"I don't have any plan. See that pile of rubble over there?" He pointed towards the end of the alley. "That's the building they were holding the woman in when it exploded."

Mulder eyed the rubble and swallowed hard. He couldn't help but think what would have happened if Skinner and Krycek had been inside when it blew. "So you think Skinner must be near by?"

"Exactly. That place didn't look like a lab and I doubt they would have rigged one of their own labs to explode. It was probably just a holding place; easily expendable if anyone got too close."

"So where do we start?"

"It's been my experience that most labs don't have any windows. All these buildings here seem to have a lot of windows. Let's try down at the other end."

They made their way in the darkness down to the end of the alley then over to the next block of buildings. Four buildings down, they came to one with no windows.

"This looks like it." Krycek whispered.

"So how do you plan on getting in if there are no windows? Can you just beam us in?"

"Mulder, this isn't Star Trek. I can't 'beam' us anywhere. I can't risk transporting because I don't know the layout of the place. I could transport us right into their laps or into an oven or something. You never transport unless you know exactly where you're going."

"Let's go up then." Mulder suggested eyeing the side of the building for footholds.

"That's what I was thinking. With no windows, a place has to have a ventilation system of some kind and those are usually on the roof."

"If we had something to stand on we could reach that ledge." Mulder said pointing up.

Krycek pulled a length of cord out of one of his pockets and connected it to a grappling hook. He let out a bit and tossed it towards the roof, gave it a yank as it tightened and started to climb. Mulder followed quickly.

Once they were safely on the roof they located the vent. The two of them worked silently until they managed to loosen the cover over the vent. Once it was off, Krycek crawled in. His claustrophobia didn't kick in until Mulder climbed in behind him. He swallowed his panic and started to crawl. The going was cold and slow as they made their way bit by bit. They came to an interior vent where light was shining through. They could hear movement below and stopped to look. Three men were standing there conversing in a low murmuring tone.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Mulder whispered.

"No. They seem to have no words as we know them. Just those murmuring sounds they make."

They eased on by until they came to a cross section that branched off. They followed it a ways until they came to a large vent that opened into the hallway below. It was dark and deserted. They decided this was going to be their entrance point. Using their small tool kits they removed the screws holding the vent in place, lifted it up and dropped down into the hallway. With backs up against the wall they crept silently down the hall. Peering out into the larger hallway they saw several doors and one larger double door at the end. Krycek pointed to it and Mulder nodded in agreement.

They heard the murmuring again and this time it was coming towards them. Mulder tried the door knob on the door they were stopped in front of. It twisted open silently into a darkened room. They both slipped inside. The sounds passed their doorway and went on by until they were out of range. Krycek eased the door open and they entered the hallway once again. They came to the room where the three men were conversing. Krycek peeked inside and saw that all three of them were standing looking at a diagram of a human body hanging on the back wall. One was pointing out something and the others were murmuring. Krycek stepped quickly past the doorway and after a quick peek, Mulder followed him.

They were outside the double door now and Kyrcek pointed out the fact that there was no light coming from under the door. Mulder nodded and they pushed the door slowly open far enough for them to ease on in. Once inside they could hear the low humming of machinery working. There were several beds along either side; half of which were occupied. They didn't know if by prisoners or keepers but they crept silently by. They stopped when they heard the noise; a quiet sobbing from the far end of the room. It looked like an operating table and someone was strapped down on it. They heard words then, real words they could understand.

"Alex, please find me, please find me. I need you Alex. Please, please find me." The words were soft and whispered as in a prayer.

Alex rushed over to the table with Mulder close behind.

"Walter! Walter, I'm here, I'm here!" Krycek pulled desperately at the straps loosening first the one across Walter's forehead.

Walter stared straight ahead and whispered, "Alex, please find me, I need you."

Mulder worked at loosening the other straps then came to the contraption covering Skinner's groin. "Krycek! What is this? How do I remove it?"

Krycek snapped out of his shock at seeing Walter totally un-responsive and went into action. He quickly scanned the machine then followed its tubing running to connections in the wall. He yanked them loose from the wall and the slight humming from the machine stopped. They worked together and found the latches and pried them loose. They got the thing open and off of Skinner all the while he's whispering his prayer, "Alex, find me. Please find me; I need you."

Krycek pulled him up to a sitting position and slapped his cheeks a few times. "Walter, I'm here. We're leaving this place. I'm taking you home." But it did no good. Walter didn't hear him.

"Come on, Krycek. We need to get him out of here." Mulder got one arm around Skinner's back and pulled him to the floor. His legs were like rubber and refused to hold him. Krycek had him on the other side and they headed for the door.

Out in the hall once again they knew they'd have to make a quick trip of it before anyone caught them. They stopped before the doorway that was lit and contained the three men still murmuring. Mulder peeked in and shook his head 'no'; they couldn't go yet. Just then Skinner started his prayer again "Alex, please…" Krycek clapped his hand over Skinner's mouth and Mulder peeked in again to see if he'd been heard. No one seemed to notice. He watched for another few minutes then whispered, "Now!" And they scooted across the open door way.

Once they got into the side hallway and into the darker area they breathed somewhat easier; but their toughest challenge was ahead of them; how to get Skinner up into that vent. They decided they would have to rig up a sling and hoist him up. Krycek worked their line into a sling configuration as Mulder disappeared into one of the darkened side rooms; first one then another. Soon he came back with a lab coat and worked it onto Skinner's arms and closed it around him.

"I wondered where you went," Krycek said as he was finishing with the sling.

"He'll be a lot easier to move along that vent if he has something on." Mulder said as they fastened the sling around Skinner's body. All the while he's whispering, "Alex, please find me, I need you."

"Bend over. I'll need to stand on your back to reach." Krycek said as he pocketed his equipment.

Mulder knelt down on all fours and Krycek hopped up on him and pulled himself up into the vent. He took a few minutes to anchor the hoist then he lowered down two lines. The straight line was to hook to the sling; the knotted line was for Mulder to climb once Skinner was up.

Krycek pressed the lever slowly and with Mulder's assistance, Skinner was raised up to the ceiling. Mulder followed up the knotted line and helped get Skinner through the opening then followed as Krycek led the way, pulling Skinner along behind. Mulder replaced the vent and followed.

All went well until they were near the lighted vent above the conference room and Skinner started his prayer again, "Alex, find me. Please find me, I need you." The space was too cramped for Krycek to reach back to quiet him and those below heard the noise.

A quick scramble and Krycek quickened their pace.

"Krycek!" Mulder called as he followed along on his hands and knees.

"What?"

"Can't you transport us out of here?" Mulder called as the sirens below were going off.

"Not all three of us. I may not even have the strength to do two of us."

"Try. Get yourself and Skinner out of here. Then come back for me." Mulder said pushing at Skinner as Krycek was pulling.

"I can't from this position. Wait till we make it to the roof."

"We might not make it to the roof." Mulder said as lights were coming on everywhere and feet were running beneath them.

Just then they reached the up vent and Krycek called back, "Stop! We're there." He peered out onto the roof and found it dark and deserted. He hopped out and called down to Mulder, "Push!" With Krycek pulling and Mulder pushing they managed to get Skinner out of the vent and out on the roof.

"Go! Do it!" Mulder was shouting above the din of the sirens. "I'll hide. Come back as soon as you can." He took off and hid behind some machinery located on the far end of the roof.

Krycek held Skinner in his arms and blinked his eyes. When he opened them he was back in the transporter room in Space Port Alpha. He jumped up, closed the door, and pulled Skinner over against the wall then programmed the panel and stood back on the platform again. In an instant he was back on the roof; but this time it was bathed in light. He hurried over to where Mulder had been hiding and he was gone.

"Damn!" He whispered then decided he had nothing to loose and called out at the top of his lungs "Mulder! Mulder!"

He heard a whistle and saw arms waving in the alley below. He heard the vent being opened behind him and hurried over the side of the building; remembering to thank Mulder later for leaving the rope in place. He saw men running after him from both ends of the alley as he ran to where Mulder was crouched behind some boxes and grabbed his arm. An instant later they were in the transporter room climbing down from the pad and looking after Skinner.

"So what do we do now?" Mulder asked.

Krycek stood and started removing his fatigues.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't take him out into the docking area like that." Underneath his fatigues he had on a pair of thermal underwear. He pulled them off quickly and tossed them to Mulder.

"Here. Put these on him." He hurried back into his fatigues then helped with Skinner.

"We're just going to walk him out of here?" Mulder asked.

"That's the plan. Nobody's going to question us. Anything goes here."

They worked the rest of the sling off Skinner and Krycek stuffed it into his pocket then they hoisted Skinner to his feet. They each had an arm around Skinner and one of Skinner's arms around their necks and held by their other hand. Every now and then Skinner was able to manage a step but mostly his feet were dragging.

"It's a long way to the dock. Can't we find a cart or a chair or something to move him in?" Mulder asked as they headed down the first ramp.

"We could but that would take a lot more time. We have no way of knowing if we're being followed or not."

"You mean they could pop out of one of those transporter rooms right behind us?"

"Exactly." Krycek answered.

Mulder glanced back and quickened his pace. It took some time and they had to stop twice to catch their breath and adjust their grip but they finally made it back to their shuttle craft. The two of them half dragging a semi-conscious man through the area; created little or no interest at all. Once inside they fastened Skinner into a seat and Krycek started up and backed the shuttle out of dock. He was just reversing positions on the panel when red lights began flashing all over the station.

"What's that mean?" Mulder asked anxiously.

"Alert. No vehicles allowed in or out." He pressed the numbers on the panel and their craft took off.

"Another ten seconds and we'd be stuck back there." Mulder said watching the station grow smaller and smaller as they headed out for home.

Krycek got up from his seat then and went back to Skinner. He opened his water bottle and poured small amount between Skinner's dried and cracked lips.

"Walter, it's me. It's Alex. Can you hear me?"

Not a sound came from him; just a stare straight ahead and every now and then tears rolled down his cheeks. Skinner was completely out of it. Krycek reached over and pushed the lever allowing Skinner's seat to recline.

"Mulder, there's a blanket in the overhead compartment."

Mulder reached up and got it out and opened it up over Skinner. He took a look at Krycek then.

"Are you OK? You don't look so good."

Krycek tried to stand and stumbled. Mulder grabbed him and steadied him.

"I need to rest." Krycek said and sat down in the seat opposite Skinner's. "Just need to rest a bit."

Mulder pressed the lever he'd seen Krycek press and reclined Krycek's seat. He reached into the over head compartment and brought down another blanket and covered Krycek with it. He then sat back down in the co-pilot's seat and gazed around.

"Not even Scully is going to believe this one." He muttered to himself. He sat and watched the stars around him and tried to figure out the instrument panel. He was careful not to touch anything when the light under the button market 'Com' came on and he heard a voice calling, "Krycek, Alex Krycek, do you read? Please contact Home as soon as you read this." The light went off.

Mulder slid over into the pilot's seat and touched the 'Com' button. "Hello" he said. "Can you hear me?" Then he took his finger off the button.

"Yes, I can hear you. Who is this? Mulder? Is that you, Mulder?"

He touched the button again, "Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Jeremiah Smith, Mulder. Where is Alex? Is he OK?"

"Man, am I glad to hear from you! Yes, Alex is OK. He's sleeping. So is Skinner."

"You found Skinner? Is he all right?"

"He's out of it but he seems to be all right otherwise. He didn't recognize us, just kept staring straight ahead like he didn't even see us."

"That's not an uncommon reaction. We can take care of that. What is Alex's condition?"

"He seems fine; just very tired. He had to transport us both and it took a lot out of him."

"Not both at the same time, I hope?"

"No; first Skinner, then me. Then we had to haul Skinner a long way down to the shuttle. I'm exhausted myself and I didn't have to do any transporting."

"Transportation twice in a row takes a lot of energy but rest will bring him back. Can you give me your co-ordinates?"

"Ahh I think this is it," Mulder scanned the panel and found a long series of numbers and letters mixed together and read them off.

"Yes, that's it. You're less than an hour out of Alpha then."

"That's right."

"You'll still have five and a half hours or so of flight before you're home."

"Will Krycek wake up in time to land the shuttle?" Mulder asked anxiously.

"I'm sure he will. If not, don't worry about it. The shuttle craft is programmed to bring you home. If he's unconscious when you arrive, we can bring you in easily."

"Then I won't have to try and fly this thing?"

"No, no. It's entirely automatic. Just relax and get some rest yourself."

"Thanks, I think I will."

"Oh and thank you, Mulder. Alex never could have made this trip without you."

"You're welcome. I don't have words enough to express my thanks to you for inviting me along on this trip."

"It was Alex's idea. He has kept me apprised of both your and Walter's work for the last several years. He trusts you implicitly and I trust his judgment."

"Um, I do have another question. It's kind of personal but, is there a bathroom in this thing?"

"Yes, of course. You left in such a hurry Alex didn't get to explain things to you. In the back of the craft you will see symbols on the compartments. There is an oval symbol, like the shape of a toilet seat. It's right in there. There is also food if you're hungry. Feel free to get up and look around and don't worry; you can't do anything to harm the craft; it's tamper proof. Just don't change any of the settings on the front panel."

"OK, thank you, thank you very much."

"Please check in as soon as you arrive. I would like to speak with you before Alex transports you back down."

"Yes I will; I'd like that."

"All right then. If you have any more questions just press the Com button and someone will answer."

"Thanks."

He stood up then and went to the back of the shuttle. The inside of the craft was amazingly like a large van with six seats, three on each side and an aisle in between. In the back there were several compartments. He found the one he was looking for and the door slid open. He went in and did his business then came back out. Another symbol was round like a sink with two small slash marks over it looking like faucets so he pressed that one. Out slid a tiny sink and he washed his hands. When he pulled his hands out from under the water a fan came on blowing warm air down to dry his hands.

Next he looked for the food panel and found one that had a symbol that looked like cans, cups and candy bars so he pressed that one. A panel slid aside and a menu popped up. He scrolled down until he came to a picture of what looked like coffee so he pressed that. From a slot below the menu a small covered container appeared. He picked it up and pulled the cover off, dropping it into the slot marked waste. He smelled it first and sipped it. It wasn't half bad. He had had a lot worse.

He continued with the menu and selected a few things that appealed to him and each slid out for him as he pressed the buttons. He picked them up and went back to his seat up front. He stopped to check Skinner and Krycek and they both appeared to be sleeping soundly.

He ate his meal then reclined his seat and sat staring out into space and eventually dozed off. He came awake with a jerk when he heard Skinner's voice whispering.

"Alex, please find me. I need you." He repeated it several times then seemed to return to his fugue state.

Mulder twisted around in his seat and watched. There was nothing he could do. He just reached back and patted Skinner on the leg. Krycek, across the aisle, didn't stir.

Mulder went back to his star gazing and eventually dozed off again. The next time he woke, Krycek was moving around in the back.

"There's food back here and a bathroom if you need it, Mulder."

"Yeah, I know. I talked with Smith earlier."

"You did? Everything all right?" Krycek brought his coffee and food up front and sat back down in the pilot's seat.

"Yeah. He called right after you passed out."

"I'm sorry about that. I was exhausted."

"It's OK. Smith assured me this shuttle was designed to fly itself and would bring us back home. Once I realized I wasn't going to have to try and fly this thing, I relaxed pretty much."

"Good. We should arrive in little less than an hour."

"It's been quite a trip." Mulder said.

"Uh huh." Krycek answered around a mouthful of food.

"You do this kind of thing all the time?"

"I do this kind of thing often but not on a regular basis."

"And you've been doing this all your life?"

"Not to this extent. As a youngster I was at a different level."

"So you work your way up to being a hero."

"I'm not a hero, Mulder. I'm just doing my job."

"Well your job seems pretty heroic to me."

"You wouldn't think that if you knew about all of the ally's I've slept in and heard about some of the garbage I have had to deal with."

"Yet you risk your neck and other vital body parts to go in and save people."

"It's always rewarding when you can go in and pull someone out of danger. I've had my share of rescues and I've been rescued a time or two myself. It's not an easy life but it has its rewards." He glanced back at Skinner then, still blissfully snoozing away.

"Tell me about him; how long as he known about you?"

"A couple years now."

"Was he just chosen to become part of the Resistance? I remember he said he would be doing some volunteer work and that you had to be invited to join. Was the Resistance what he was talking about?"

"I guess so. It wasn't like he was specifically chosen. Things just happened that way."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"The Resistance is aware of all the key players and keeps tabs on them. On one of my trips below, I heard two men discussing a contract that the old man put out on Skinner. I called him and warned him but I knew he'd still go on home so I followed him. I got there just in time. Two car-loads of men were waiting there in his parking garage and were shooting at him when I arrived. I got him into my car but they had the entrance cut off so we couldn't get out. We didn't have time for discussion so I just transported the two of us out of that car."

"You took him … back where we're headed? You call it Home?"

"Yes. That's its name."

"I'd like to have seen his face when he saw that place. It's amazing."

"Yes, it is. He stayed with us a few days while I went back down and neutralized the situation and then he returned from one of his 'family emergencies'. Then he came back up for a few visits; got to know some of the people and found he really liked the place and liked what we were doing."

"And just like that he was invited to join?"

"He was offered refuge when there was a contract out on him. He was told he could stay as long as he wanted. Later on, when I was notified of my retirement, I invited him to stay permanently with me; as my partner, my family."

Mulder winced at that and averted his eyes briefly then turned back again. "Go on."

"He agreed to stay, to join us, if he could participate; become an actual member of the Resistance. His offer was accepted."

Mulder thought a few moments then asked, "Does any of this have anything to do with some guy named Jimmy?"

Krycek sighed and stood up; going into the back and depositing the debris from his meal in the trash; then returning with a bottle of water.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, it does. He told me that Jimmy spouted off in front of you and Scully."

"Mostly just me. Scully didn't hear much. Who is he; and is he still around? Could he give Skinner trouble now that he's back? Skinner's in no condition to handle any trouble."

"It's been taken care of."

"How? I need to know."

"All right. I said I'd answer your questions; I just didn't think they would be about Jimmy." He took a long drink of water and started, "Jimmy and I were friends. Several years ago, I trained him. It was a very low spot in my life and I got careless. I spent the weekend with him. It was a mistake I've been regretting every since. I explained to him numerous times that I would like very much to remain friends with him but nothing more."

"And he wanted more?"

"Yes. It wasn't too bad and I went along for a couple of years then Skinner showed up and Jimmy got jealous; seriously jealous of all the time I was spending with Walter. Jimmy actually assaulted him once, but Walter was able to take care of that all right. When he accosted him below; that was the last straw. He was brought before the Elders and expelled."

"Expelled? What does that mean? He doesn't get to play in the yard with the others? What?"

"He was sent to another colony. He will not be allowed back on Home or down below until he completes a treatment program."

"Another colony? You mean there's more than one? And while we're discussing your Home, why is it something that size hasn't been seen by the military? And if we're that close to it; why can't we see it now?"

"Well now that is kind of Star Trekish; but we have an invisibility screen."

"A cloaking device?" Mulder asked with a knowing grin.

"We call it an invisibility screen." Krycek grinned then added. "We should be able to see it before very long."

"This is so cool! I wish Scully was here."

Just then the sky opened up in front of them and Home came into view.

"Oh my God! It's huge!" Mulder said as they eased in closer.

Krycek moved his hand over the panel and selected automatic docking. The craft floated into dock and gently settled down. They had to wait inside a few minutes for the air lock to engage and the docking area to fill with breathable air.

Jeremiah Smith was waiting with a gurney for Skinner and they hurried him off to Medial. Krycek and Mulder paced the outer room waiting for news. After a while, Smith came out and spoke with them.

"Well, he's not in too bad a shape physically; it's his mental state that worries me."

"He's still not speaking?" Alex asked.

"No, he hasn't said a word to anyone. He mumbles a bit, like you said, asking you to come find him. That's about it."

"Can't you do something? Can't you fix him up?" Mulder asked.

"Repairing a physical body is something we can usually do but the mind is another thing entirely. We don't like to tamper with people's minds unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Do you think he can just come out of it then after he's rested up?" Alex asked.

"That's what we're hoping for. I want to keep him here in Medical for a few days so we can keep an eye on him; with your permission, of course."

"Yes, certainly, you have it. Is there anything at all I can do for him?" Alex asked.

"Not right now. Oh, by the way, did you remember to give him and Mulder that anit-viral injection?"

"Yes, I did; Mulder on the way over and Walter on the way back."

"Good. So the news is good all the way around. You managed to get Walter back in one piece and we have managed to stop the virus that was plaguing us. We've had no new cases in the last seventy-two hours and most of us are back on our feet now and well on the road to recovery."

"That is good news. I'm glad to hear it. Can I go in and see Walter?" Alex asked.

"Oh, certainly; go right ahead. Don't stay too long though. He needs to rest."

Alex went on in and Mulder spoke with Jeremiah.

"Has this sort of thing happened before? I mean the state Skinner's in? Have you seen it clear up with just rest?"

"Yes, Mulder, we have seen this state before. It often happens when someone is faced with a situation that they cannot bear and cannot escape. They simply seem to check out for a while. Once they come to realize they are among friends and that the situation has passed, they usually manage to find their way back."

"And if they don't?"

"If they don't after an extended period of time, a consultation is held with the patient's family and a path for recovery is decided on."

"You mean the mind games."

"They're hardly mind games, Mulder, but we do manage to do a bit of manipulation and help with whatever adjustments are necessary."

"And only with the family's permission?"

"Exactly."

"Skinner doesn't have any family except for a brother out west. Will you consult with him? I doubt he would understand or accept the process."

"No, no. We would consult with Alex. He is Walter's family up here."

Just then Jeremiah's com link buzzed and he excused himself; leaving Mulder in the waiting room alone. He thought a bit then followed through the door that Krycek took, into Skinner's room. He stood silently at the doorway and what he saw shocked him.

Krycek was lying on the bed beside Skinner, holding him in his arms and whispering softly in his ear. Skinner made no response; he appeared to be sleeping.

Mulder was quite stunned by the tender scene. Even though he had seen the photograph, heard Krycek say they were 'living together', and heard Smith say that Krycek was Walter's 'family'; it was still a shock to see them in an intimate situation looking as though they belonged together. He started to back out when Krycek caught sight of him and slid down off the bed.

"It's OK, Mulder. Come on in."

"How's he doing?" Mulder asked as he walked over and stood beside the bed.

"He's sleeping now. They gave him a mild sedative. I just hope when he wakes up he'll come out of it."

"I hope so too. If not, I'm sure Scully could recommend a good psychiatrist that would help."

"We have people here who are trained in this particular problem if he needs them. I'm hoping he won't need them."

Mulder just shook his head in understanding and had to admit that Skinner did already look better. Maybe it was just that he had been shaved and was in a proper hospital type gown, he didn't know, but he definitely did seem to look better.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I haven't been much of a host. You came here and helped me and I haven't even thanked you yet. I am grateful, from the bottom of my heart. I couldn't have done it without you and if we had had to wait another few days for one of the group to get well enough, it may have been too late."

"You're welcome. Skinner and I were often cross-ways but I always liked and respected him very much. He's a good man and there aren't many of them around now-a-days."

"He is a good man, Mulder, and so are you. I've always known that."

"I still have many questions. Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"Of course. Let's go to my place and change then we can get a bite to eat. I'll answer whatever questions I can." With one last look at Skinner and a squeeze of his hand, Krycek led the way out of Medical and up to his room.

"Can we go down there? Would a tour be possible?" Mulder asked as he walked close to the railing again and gazed down into the courtyard.

"Absolutely. That's where we'll eat and then we can walk while we're talking." Krycek said as they entered his quarters and changed back into their regular clothes; Mulder in slacks and white shirt with rolled up sleeves and Krycek in jeans and knit shirt opened at the collar.

They headed for the nearest down ramp and Mulder couldn't help the onslaught of questions. "This place is remarkable, who built it? When was it built? How long has it been here and what powers it? And who are all these people?"

Krycek chuckled and began answering as best he could. "Yes this place is remarkable; I have no idea who the original builders were. I have asked that same question of the Elders and even they don't know. It has always just existed as far as they are concerned and I couldn't even begin to guess their ages. From what I understand, it's solar powered; and all these people are the Resistance."

Mulder stopped to gaze at a huge, nearly invisible, bird cage nestled back into some greenery. "I've never seen this species of bird before; it's beautiful."

"We have thousands of different birds here. Most of them are from Earth at one time or another. Some are now extinct down below."

"Down below? Is that what you call Earth?"

"Uh huh; usually."

"Makes it almost sound like Hell." Mulder teased.

"Sometimes it seems like it is; but it can be heaven too at times."

"I guess it all depends on what your mission is at any particular moment." Mulder said as they stepped off the last ramp and they were now in the Courtyard level.

Krycek agreed and pointed towards the food area. "What do you feel like eating? I don't know about you but once I finish a mission, I'm usually starved. That stuff on the shuttle is edible but that's about all you can say for it. What do you feel like; Mexican? Italian? Chinese? European? We have it all and every bite is delicious."

"Do you have anything American?" Mulder said as they wandered.

"Sure; we have a steak house, or bar-b-cue, or seafood. Name your pleasure."

"I haven't eaten in a while. I could go for a steak."

"Right this way." Krycek led him into the steak house where they took a booth and selected from the table top menu. They tapped in their order and hit 'Order' and waited. The food was delivered to their table in five minutes.

"This is great. I've never had service this quick before."

"Yeah. It makes sitting and waiting for your order below a real pain." Krycek answered.

"So how does this place work?" Mulder asked as he dug into his salad.

"To begin with," Krycek started, "there are different groups here. We have retired agents, semi-retired agents, active agents and agents in training; then there are families of all the agents, Medical personnel and support groups; then of course there are the Elders."

"And they're the ones in charge."

"No one is exactly 'in charge', Mulder. The Elders act more as advisors. They explain specific situations and a general consensus is made as to what needs to be done. They call in whoever they think could best handle the situation and discuss it with them. Each agent has input on how he or she thinks things should be handled and has the option of accepting the assignment or not. He may accept, or deny, or even suggest someone else who he feels would be better suited for the job."

"And this system works?" Mulder asked.

"It has worked here for centuries."

"OK. What about the every day workers; the cooks, the maintenance people? Don't they ever rebel, or ask for higher wages; nothing like that?"

Krycek smiled. "We have no wages here, Mulder."

"No wages? You mean all these people work for free? I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. Everything up here is free. There is no rent to pay, meals are free and everything you see in the shops is free. You simply go in and select what you want. No charge for entertainment, education is free, medical is free, and all the latest in electronics; it's all free."

"Then how does a place like this support itself?"

"Our fuel is solar which is free and everybody does their share of the work. Everyone keeps their own apartments clean and no one is above mopping a hallway or pulling weeds from the garden or helping out by doing whatever needs doing. Those who love to cook, cook; those who love children, help out in the nursery; those who love to teach, teach; those who love to read, help out at the library or book store; those who love to work out; help out at the gym. Everyone does something to help the community."

"And how does everyone know what needs doing?"

"The things that need doing are posted on a daily basis. You check the list and sign up for whatever you want to do for that day."

"And how many people are really anxious to mop the floors?"

"There are always jobs that are less pleasant than others but they must be done as well. Everyone takes the unpleasant jobs now and then; we have no slackers here."

"That's quite a system. You mean we don't have to pay for these steaks?"

"That's right."

"It's really good. Done just the way I like it." He chewed a bite and swallowed then asked. "So tell me about you and Walter. How did all that happen? Last I knew, he hated you and I thought the feelings were mutual."

"Good. That's what I wanted you to think. I never would have been accepted by the Consortium if they thought I had any allegiance left to the Bureau."

"You played your part well. You should have been an actor."

"But I am! Every time I go below; that's what I do." Krycek grinned at him.

"Is that what you did with Skinner; act?" Mulder leaned back in his seat and sipped his coffee.

"No. With Walter, there was no longer any need to act once I brought him up here. He got to meet the real me for the first time and see where I come from and what I'm all about."

"Did Smith fix your arm? I noticed you seem to have a new one."

"Yeah. Last year I was severely injured and spent several days in the chamber. They gave me my arm back and at the same time informed me that I was officially retired. Once you're retired you're not offered any more assignments. But if you still want to be active, you can ask for assignments. I've been mostly teaching lately and taking a few assignments from time to time."

"And Skinner?"

"He's been in training and has taken a few assignments."

"You're keeping an eye on him?" Mulder asked.

"Of course. I'm the only one he's gone on assignment with. He's done very well."

"What exactly is the relationship between the two of you? I mean, Smith said you were considered Skinner's family up here so are the two of you married or something?"

"Or something. We're together; the relationship is exclusive and as far as I'm concerned, permanent."

"Does Skinner feel the same way?"

"He's said as much."

"He looked pretty happy in that photo." Mulder admitted.

"Evie took that. She's becoming quite a photographer. Walter got her that camera for her birthday."

"You think you could show me around now?" Mulder asked wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"Sure. A walk would be great about now. Walter and I usually walk off our dinner in the evenings. Bring your dishes." Krycek stacked his dishes and carried them to the return window. Mulder did the same. Krycek grabbed a damp towel and wiped off their table then they headed out into the courtyard.

They weren't ten feet out of the stake house when someone stopped to congratulate Krycek on getting Skinner back and inquired about his condition. They walked on, Krycek giving Mulder the grand tour and stopping now and then to talk with those inquiring about Skinner's condition and congratulating Krycek on the rapid retrieval.

They ended their tour back at Medical and took another look at Walter. He was still sleeping soundly and Smith said he was likely to sleep for several more hours. Krycek offered to take Mulder home but he wanted to stay until Skinner woke up to make sure he was all right.

Krycek took him back to his room and told him about Walter's room being right across the hall and offered it to him for the night. Mulder accepted and after a quick shower readied himself for sleep.

Mulder tried to sleep but couldn't so he got up and wandered around the rooms. In the sitting room he found a small photo album that was obviously made by a child.

The cover was all decorated and on the top it read "For Uncle Walter from Evie". He couldn't help himself, he flipped through it. Every photo had Walter in it; laughing or smiling. Mulder had to admit that he looked happy. There were several photos of Skinner with Krycek; sitting on the couch looking at each other and laughing about something, the two of them helping Evie to stand up on ice skates and all three grinning, Skinner and Krycek in a kitchen cooking together and one of the two of them sitting on the couch playing guitars and singing. The very last one had them on a beach somewhere playing volley ball looking all tanned and happy. He was stunned seeing Skinner in a tiny pair of cut offs and nothing else but a cap covering his bald head.

He closed the album and went back to bed. It was all so hard to believe that Skinner and Krycek could actually have a relationship but those photographs were proof beyond any doubt. He didn't know which shocked him more; the fact that Krycek was actually one of the good guys or the fact that ex marine, Assistant Director Walter Skinner, was gay. He pinched himself hard a few times to make sure he wasn't sleeping then decided the best thing to do was to go to sleep and see what happened when he woke up. He may just wake up in his own bed and this will all have been a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

When Krycek got up the next morning he fixed two cups of coffee and headed over to Mulder's room. He found him at the end of the hall at the railing watching the goings on below.

"Good morning. Did you get any sleep?" He handed Mulder a cup.

"Yes, I did; thanks." He took the coffee and sipped it as they walked down ramp to Medical.

"How's he doing?" Alex asked Jeremiah as they entered.

"He seems much better this morning though he's not awake yet. I do think he will be waking soon. All his vitals are looking good."

"Oh that's good news; thanks." Alex said as he and Mulder went into Skinner's room.

They were standing on either side of Skinner's bed when he woke up.

"What the … Mulder? What's going on? Where am I?"

Krycek reached out and grabbed his arm, "Walter!"

"Krycek!" Skinner said and jerked his arm back. "Mulder, what's going on here and why is Krycek here?"

Mulder and Krycek exchanged glances as Jeremiah joined them. "Good morning, Walter. How are you feeling?"

"I know you … you're that healer." Skinner said and turned back to Mulder again. "Mulder … explain!" He ordered.

"A…Sir; you've been … not well and Jeremiah Smith here has been looking after you."

"But why? I thought he only treated abductees?"

"You don't remember anything?" Krycek asked.

"What I remember and don't remember is none of your business, Krycek. Why are you here and what do you want?" Skinner tried to sit up and Mulder pressed the lever on the side of the bed raising him to a sitting position.

Krycek backed away a few steps and Mulder could see the pain in his eyes. Skinner didn't remember him; at least not the Krycek he'd been sharing a life with this past year.

Realization hit the three standing at about the same time. Smith tried to smooth things over. "Alex is the one who found you and brought you in. He saved your life."

Skinner stared at Smith, trying to make sense of words that made no sense to him. He glanced at Mulder for confirmation.

"It's true, Sir."

"Found me where? If he found me somewhere it was because he was probably responsible for whatever happened to me. What do you want, Krycek?"

"I … I just wanted to make sure you were OK." Krycek said.

Skinner gave him his best AD glare.

"Sir? You don't remember anything?" Mulder asked.

"Anything about what? Are you going to tell me what happened; why I'm here in this hospital bed?" He glanced back and forth between Mulder and Smith.

"You were in need of medical assistance so you were brought here. You are well now physically but apparently you are suffering some memory loss."

"Memory loss?" Skinner questioned.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Mulder asked.

"I was at my desk; in my office. At least … I think I was. It's all kind of foggy."

"Well, don't let it worry you," Smith advised, "A little bit of disorientation is not uncommon. Just try and relax and get plenty of rest. I'm sure things will start coming back to you."

"How long have I been here under your care?" Skinner asked Smith.

"Just over night."

"Oh, good; not all that long. I need to get out of here. Mulder, do you have your car? Can you give me a ride home?" He started to get out of bed and Smith stopped him.

"Whoa there. I think you need to stay put for a while. After all; it's Saturday. You don't have any appointments on a Saturday do you?"

"It's Saturday?" Skinner rubbed his forehead. "No; no appointments today."

"It really would be best if you stayed put until a little of that confusion clears up." Smith said.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to me?"

"I can assure you that you are going to be just fine. It might take a little while to clear up the confusion in your mind but I'm sure it will all come back to you. It would be much better if you remembered on your own."

"Did he really save my life?" Skinner asked Mulder as he nodded towards Krycek who was now at the foot of the bed and ready to walk out.

"Yes, he did." Mulder answered and started to walk out as well.

"Mulder, wait; don't go. Can you stay … just a while; until things clear up a little?"

Mulder looked over to Smith who nodded OK; then he looked at Krycek who just stared at Skinner then turned and walked out the door.

"Sure. I can stay a while. But I don't think I'm supposed to answer any questions."

"Let him try and put the pieces together by himself, Mulder. The sooner he remembers, the sooner he'll be back on his feet." Smith advised as he made his exit after Krycek.

"What's this all about, Mulder? Can you tell me anything?" Skinner asked.

"Not much. Can I get you anything; how about some coffee or breakfast?"

"Actually, I am hungry; starving in fact." Skinner answered relaxing a little once he was alone with Mulder.

"I'll talk to Smith and see about getting something brought in. I'll be right back."

He went out into the outer room to find Smith consoling Krycek with a hand on his shoulder and some quiet assurance.

"Excuse me; he says he's hungry. Can we get something for him to eat?" Mulder asked; his eyes not missing the slight movement of Krycek wiping a tear away with the shrug of his shoulder.

"Certainly. What about you? Have you eaten?" Smith asked.

"No. That would be nice. Whatever you have will be fine." Mulder said and after giving Krycek another look, rejoined Skinner in his room. He felt a little sick to his stomach and hoped that Smith was right and Skinner's memory would return soon.

He got back into Skinner's room just in time to see him trying to get out of bed.

"Hold on there; where you going?" Mulder asked as he steadied Skinner.

"Bathroom. I need a bathroom … now!" Skinner said, looking around the small room.

"That looks like one; hold on and let me check." Mulder went over and checked behind a closed door. It was indeed a bathroom and he helped Skinner cross the room and waited outside for him.

Skinner had barely made it inside, got the door closed and his gown pushed aside before he ejaculated. He was shocked. That hadn't happened to him in years. He finished his business then made it back to his bed with Mulder hovering at his side and lending an arm for support.

"I need to get out of here, Mulder." He said as he sat back down in his bed but even as he said it, he knew he was too weak to go very far.

"When you're stronger," Mulder sympathized, "I'm sure they'll release you."

"What the hell happened to me? Can't you just give me a clue here, Mulder? I need some help."

"I would if I could but let's just play it the doctor's way for now and see what happens. Give yourself a little time to relax and maybe it'll all start coming back." Mulder said as he pulled the covers back up.

"God, I want to get out of here! I just want to get back to my apartment and sleep in my own bed." Skinner rubbed his eyes.

Their breakfast was brought in and they ate in silence. Skinner commented when he had finished, "At least the food is good here. Doesn't taste like any hospital food I've ever had before."

"It is good. That's just the way I like my scrambled eggs; not runny."

"Mulder, I know you can't tell me anything specific but I just can't believe that I'd be out on any assignment that involved Krycek. I guess it was the three of us?"

"No. I didn't come in until the end."

"You mean I accepted an assignment working with Krycek? Or did whatever happened to me happen; and he just accidentally found me?"

"Do you have any feel for that at all?" Mulder asked.

"No, I don't. Except that I can't see me accepting any assignment with Krycek so he must have just found me somewhere." He looked to Mulder for confirmation but all he got was a blank look.

"You're not going to help me here?"

"I'll help you in any way I can, but I can't give you the answers. You have to remember those for yourself. You say the last thing you remember was sitting at your desk?"

"Uh huh; that's right."

"Which desk; the one in your office or the one in your apartment? Describe it to me."

"You know what my desk looks like; it's just a desk."

"Close your eyes and think about that desk. Can you see it?"

"Yes."

"What's on top of it? Tell me what you see."

"Papers, files, a silver frame, a deck of cards."

"Look down at the carpet. What color is it?"

"Multi colored; blue, gold, dark red, green. Gem tones, I think they call it."

"OK. Open your eyes."

Skinner did as he was told.

"You said you had papers and files on your desk. Do you remember what they were?"

Skinner strained to remember but shook his head and said, "No. Nothing."

"OK. You said you saw a silver frame. Who's it a picture of?"

Skinner thought for a moment then said, "I don't know. I think it's … no; that doesn't make any sense."

"What?" Mulder prodded.

"A little blond girl." But that's not possible. What would I be doing with a photograph of a little blond girl?"

"What color is the carpet in your living room of your condo?"

"White."

"Your office at the Hoover?"

"Beige; why?"

"That's not the carpet you just described."

"But I saw it! It was multi colored, dark gem tones."

"Are you sure it was your desk?" Mulder asked.

"Of course I am. I was doing some work … something was missing though."

"What?"

"The phone. There wasn't any phone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why would I have a working desk with no phone?"

"You probably had your cell."

"But I have a telephone on both my desks. And I don't have any photos of little blond girls." Skinner insisted.

Mulder flashed back to the night before; during his wandering around Skinner's quarters he had sat at his desk and looked at that photo in the silver frame.

"What about the deck of cards?" Mulder asked.

"That's for Shanghai Rummy." Skinner answered, dismissing it as unimportant.

"Who do you play with?"

"Alex … Shit! Where did that come from? I haven't played cards in years … not since college."

"With someone named Alex?" Mulder asked.

"No. There were four of us; Tommy, me, Carol Ann, Stephanie and Carl. Why on earth would I be thinking of playing cards? And with someone named Alex?"

"That was five."

"Huh?"

"You said four of you played and you mentioned five people."

"No I didn't. There were just four of us. Tommy, me, Carol Ann and Stephanie."

"Before you said Carl."

"Carl? I don't know any Carl. At least I don't think I do."

"Think about the name; does any face come to mind?"

"No. Well, maybe a place."

"A place? Where? Describe it."

"We were sitting at a table playing cards but I can't see his face."

"Just the two of you?"

"Uh huh."

"Look around. What do you see?"

"Other tables. I think we're in … a mall or something; maybe a park. I hear birds and I can see lots of greenery and shops around."

"Where is this place?"

"I don't know; it must have been an air port waiting room. I've been in hundreds of those."

"Anything else at all that you can remember?" Mulder asked.

"No. This Carl was probably someone I met in the waiting room and we were just killing time."

"You want to try and sleep for a while?"

"No. I want to go home."

"You will; in good time." Mulder assured him and lowered the bed down.

"Thanks. I am kind of sleepy. Maybe I'll remember something when I wake up."

"I'm sure you will. I'll be around when you wake up." Mulder said as he turned the lights down and exited the room.

"What is it? Is anything wrong? Did he remember something?" Krycek assailed him with questions.

"He's a little sleepy so he's resting. He did remember something but it's very little."

"What? What did he remember? Did he remember me?"

"No. The little girl. He had said that the last thing he remembered was sitting at his desk. So I told him to think about that and to close his eyes and describe to me what he saw on his desk. He said there were papers, files, and a silver picture frame with a photo of a little blond girl."

"That's Evie! He remembered Evie." Krycek was jubilant.

Jeremiah Smith joined them at that moment. "He remembered something?"

"He remembered a photo of Evie that sits on his desk." Alex said then asked Mulder, "Did he remember anything else?"

"Yeah. A deck of cards. I asked him who he played cards with and the first thing he said was Alex."

"He remembered me!" Krycek grinned.

"That name surprised him and then he said he hadn't played cards since college and that there were four of them that played. Then he named five people."

"I was the fifth?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No. Someone named Carl."

"Yes! He plays sometimes with Carl. It's working, Jeremiah, just like you said it would. He just needs a little more time. Can we go in and question him some more?"

"I think he's trying to sleep." Mulder said. "We should probably let him rest for a while."

"He's right, Alex. I know it's tempting to try and push things but it might only delay Walter's recovery. Let's let him rest." Smith said.

"Yes, of course. Maybe when he wakes up he'll remember more." Alex was smiling for the first time since they had brought Skinner in.

"I'm sure he will. That's the way it usually works; it comes back in bits and pieces. You've just got to remember not to let whatever he says get to you. You know Walter and when he comes out of this, everything will be as it was before."

"Yes, yes, of course it will." Alex paced anxiously in the small waiting room.

"Why don't you and Mulder go for a walk, come back after lunch. There's no sense in you just waiting around here. He may sleep for hours; I hope he does; he needs it." Jeremiah said and shooed the two of them out of Medical.

They walked back down through the courtyard and sat down at a bench underneath some trees. "This place is really beautiful, Krycek." Mulder said, looking around.

"Yes it is. All I have to do is spend a little time in the alleys of DC to make me appreciate even more the beauty we have here." He glanced over at Mulder then added. "Do you think you could call me Alex? It's what I go by up here. I could call you Fox or Mulder; whichever you prefer."

Mulder thought about it for a minute then said. "All right. I guess I could call you Alex. You certainly seem more like 'Alex' than the 'Krycek' that I used to know; or thought that I knew. And I still prefer Mulder, if you don't mind."

"That's fine. Are you hungry? What do you feel like eating?"

"I'm not all that hungry. I ate breakfast and I don't usually eat but twice a day."

"Scully would scold you if she heard you say that." Alex grinned.

"She probably would. I sure wish she was here to see all this. She's never going to believe me when I tell her."

"Well maybe later on, after Walter's well again, we might be able to arrange a visit and you can bring her up here."

"Is that possible?" Mulder asked hopefully.

"Sure it is. Visits are allowed at the agent's discretion."

"That would be wonderful! I know she'd love it. She'd have a million questions for Smith."

"I'm sure he would be able to handle them in an appropriate way." Alex smiled.

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" Evie came hurtling towards them and threw herself into Alex's open arms. "I've been wanting to come see you and Uncle Walter but Momma said I had to wait until he got better."

"Hey, sweetheart! How you doing?" Alex welcomed her with a hug.

"I'm fine. How is Uncle Walter? Is he better yet? Can I go see him?" She asked with a toss of golden curls.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. He's resting and he's still not well. Once he's up to having visitors, I'll come get you and take you to him; how will that be?"

"Oh that would be wonderful! I hope it's soon!"

"Me too. In the mean time; I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Fox Mulder but he likes to be called Mulder."

"Hello, Mister Mulder." She held out her little hand and Mulder took it. "Are you the one who helped Alex retrieve Uncle Walter?"

"Hello, Evie. Yes, I helped Kr … Alex bring Walter back."

She scooted over between them on the bench and reached her arms up and gave Mulder a hug.

"Thank you. He hasn't been my Uncle for very long but I love him a lot and I'm always sad when he goes away."

"You're welcome." Mulder untangled himself from her arms and handed her back over to Alex.

"How's your Daddy feeling, Evie. Is he all better now?" Alex asked her.

"He's fine now. He still takes a nap in the afternoon because he still is some weak but mostly he's OK."

"I'm glad. It must have been awful with all the men sick."

"It was! And you and Uncle Walter were gone and I was really lonesome for you."

"Well, we're back now and soon everything will be back to normal." Alex assured her.

"Are you going to stay with us now, Mr. Mulder?" She asked.

"No; just for a little while. I want to wait until Walter is all better before I leave."

"Maybe when he's better we can have a party? What do you think, Alex?" She asked.

"I don't know, honey. Walter will probably be pretty weak for a while and need to rest a lot."

"Oh, yeah; like Daddy. Well, at least, maybe you can all come over to our place and have spaghetti. You know how much Uncle Walter loves Momma's spaghetti!"

"I think he'd like that." Alex grinned and set her down on her feet as her mother approached.

"There you are, Evie. I've been looking for you." Carolyn smiled then said to Alex, "How's Walter doing? Any better?"

Alex and Mulder both stood up and Alex's eyes cut to Evie and her mother got the hint. "Evie, honey, will you go check on your Daddy for me. He's over at the news stand and I want to make sure he doesn't over do it."

"Sure, Momma." She skipped off after her father.

"He still has no memory of me at all. He keeps asking to go home to his old condo below. But he is having small breakthroughs now and then."

"Oh good! I'm so glad. I remember one time when Aaron was just out of chamber; he was so confused it was really frightening."

"I remember that, Carolyn. It only lasted a few days though. I'm hoping and praying that Walter will come out of it soon."

"I'm sure he will, Alex." She put a hand on his shoulder then turned to Mulder. "And you must be Mulder?" She turned and extended a hand out to Mulder.

"Mulder, this is Carolyn, Evie's mom, and an old school mate of mine. Carolyn, this is Fox Mulder."

"Nice to meet you, Carolyn. You have a beautiful daughter." Mulder said as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you! And I've been told that you like to be called Mulder and that you are the one who came to the rescue and helped Alex bring Walter back to us. We are all so grateful!"

"I'm glad I could help." He answered.

"Poor Alex was just so desperate to find someone to go with him; I know that I and several other women offered to go but he refused. He said he needed a man with a man's strength to help him."

"It was no place for a woman, Carolyn." Alex said.

"Poppycock!" Carolyn snapped.

"We had to practically carry Walter quite a long ways and we were being followed. Do you think you could have carried Walter?" Mulder smiled at her.

"Well, you're probably right about that. Alex always knows what he's doing. We all just wanted so badly to help. I'm glad you were there for him."

"I'm glad he called on me." Mulder assured her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

"Smith? I've got something I need to bring up; it's kind of personal." Walter said after Jeremiah Smith examined him.

"What is it?" Smith asked, pulling a stool up next to Walter's bed.

"For some reason, each time I wake up, I have to make a dash to the bathroom and I ejaculate."

"That's not uncommon with the drugs that were given you."

"They drugged me? Can't you give me something to counter-act whatever it was?"

"I already have. It should slow down and eventually go back to normal."

"It's just really strange. I mean, this hasn't happened to me since I was a teen-ager and then it was usually accompanied by a hot dream." Walter relaxed somewhat.

"I have something I'd like to try. I'll explain it and you can choose to try it or not."

"What is it? Will it help me get my memory back?"

"It may. What it does is help you focus more clearly."

"How does it work? Is it another drug?"

"No. It's something that I do. You close your eyes and I touch your forehead. Things will immediately become clearer."

"Hypnotism?"

"No. Hypnotism is a mind controlling device; what I do doesn't control or manipulate your mind in any way. It simply allows you to see things clearer, sharper."

"Would it be a permanent thing?"

"No. And you can control it yourself. If you want it to end, you simply open your eyes and the contact is broken."

"Sounds simple enough; but I'm really not comfortable with anyone messing with my mind."

"May I give you a small example of what I'm talking about? We can do it right here or we could go into my office."

"It would be nice to get out of this room for a bit. Is your office close by? I'm not exactly dressed for a long walk."

"The waiting room is through that door and my office is just off that. I think there should be a robe in here somewhere." Smith got up and rummaged through the cupboards and came up with a robe.

Skinner took it and put it on; anxious for his first steps out of the room since he had gotten there two days before.

They settled in Smith's office; Skinner on the couch and Smith in a chair across from him.

"Are you ready?" Smith asked; pulling his chair up close.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just relax. We'll try a little exercise first. See that bowl of fruit over on that table?"

Skinner took a quick look then back. "Uh huh. What about it?"

"Close your eyes now."

Skinner did as he was told and felt Smith's fingers against his forehead.

"Now, think about that bowl of fruit."

"Oh wow! I see what you mean. It's perfectly clear. I can see each and every grape in detail."

"OK. Now you can either open your eyes and end this session or we can go on. Which do you prefer?"

"Let's go on."

"OK. You said the last thing you remembered was sitting at your desk. Think about that desk now and then describe it to me."

"It's nice desk. Looks like walnut. The top is polished to a fine sheen; the style is plain and sleek."

"What's sitting on top of the desk?"

"Papers, a file folder, the silver framed photo of Evie, and a double deck of cards."

"Take a good look at the file folder; what does it say on it?"

Walter turned his head sideways like he was reading a label. "Hoyle's Rules" he read.

"Can you tell me what that is?"

"It's the rules for Shanghai Rummy. I had them printed out."

"OK. Describe the photograph in the silver frame."

"It's Evie and she's wearing a pink striped shirt and blue jeans. It was taken during a picnic we went on."

"Is she alone in the photograph?"

"Yes. She's wearing the locket I gave her. It has her name on the front."

"Do you remember Evie? Tell me about her. When and where did you meet her?"

"Of course, I remember Evie. I met her here, in Medical."

They were interrupted by Smith's com going off and Walter opened his eyes. The link was broken.

"I'm so sorry, Walter, but I'm needed elsewhere right now. We can continue this another time if you like."

"Yes, of course." They stood up and Smith escorted him back to his room.

Walter paced around his room a bit before he got back into bed. His thoughts were still confused. He wondered where Mulder was and hoped he would come back to see him soon.

What confused him most was this Evie. He remembered the little girl clearly now. He could remember that picnic they went on but everything else was still blurry around the edges. Who was this girl and how did he know her? Why would he have a photo of her on his desk? And what desk was that anyway? It wasn't the desk in his office; that was standard Government Issue. And it sure wasn't the desk he had in the living room of his condo. Yet he clearly remembered sitting at that desk, knowing it was his desk. So many questions and so few answers. Still the thought of this little girl comforted him somehow. He smiled when he thought of her. She was special; he knew that for sure. He leaned his bed back and dozed off.

XXXX

Mulder, Krycek and Smith were quietly discussing Skinner's condition in the waiting room when they heard a crash from his room. They hurried into his room in time to see him making a dash for the restroom; his side table overturned in his haste.

They straightened his room and in moments he came back in looking slightly embarrassed but trying not to let it show.

"Sir, are you all right?" Mulder asked and went to him, assisting him back into his bed.

"I'm fine, Mulder. What's everyone doing here? Has something happened?"

"No, Walter. We were just discussing your condition out in the waiting room when we heard the crash. I thought maybe you'd fallen." Smith said.

"What's he still doing here?" He nodded towards Krycek.

"Alex works for me now, Walter. He's been a big help in more ways than I can explain."

Smith said.

"I can leave if you'd rather." Krycek said.

"I'd rather!" Skinner said.

Krycek nodded and headed out into the waiting room. Smith followed him out.

"He saved your life, Sir." Mulder said.

"I thought you saved my life? Or Smith?"

"It's complicated. I'm not supposed to discuss it with you or give you any details but if it wasn't for Krycek, I wouldn't have even known you were missing and Smith certainly couldn't have fixed you up."

"Excuse me if I don't feel exactly 'fixed up'!" Skinner said with a little sneer. "I've never been more confused and mixed up in my life. I need to know what the hell happened to me, Mulder. I don't understand why, if Smith is such a great healer, he can't just fix me; give me my memory back."

"The way he explained it to me was that they don't like to mess with people's minds unless it's absolutely necessary. They much prefer for the patient to get it back by himself."

"That doesn't explain why Krycek is hanging around. Is he expecting me to say 'thank you' or something?"

"I think he's probably just worried about you."

"I don't believe that for a minute and I'm surprised that you do. You know what he is, Mulder. You can't trust a snake like him and you should know that. Why don't you see if you can figure out why he still here."

"OK. I can nose around and see what I can find out."

"I'm still convinced that if he knew where to find me, it's because he was in on whatever happened to me." Skinner said.

Mulder said nothing, just made his way towards the door and said as he left, "I'll see what I can find out." He closed the door behind him and walked out into the waiting room where Krycek stood close by with his head down and looking miserable. It was obvious he had heard Skinner's remarks. From the look on Smith's face, he had heard too.

"We've got to do something." Smith said as he paced the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we should try something a little more radical.

"What do you have in mind?" Mulder asked. Krycek slumped in a chair, brooding.

"I think after dinner he should be taken to his quarters; maybe being in familiar surroundings will stir his memories." Smith said.

"Are you sure that wouldn't be pushing it?" Krycek asked.

"Well, I think maybe he needs a little push about now. We've given him a couple of days and he has remembered a few things but he should be much farther along in his recovery."

"Do you think he'll believe you if you tell him that's his room?" Mulder asked.

"We don't need to tell him that. We'll let him figure it out for himself. We can just tell him he doesn't need to be here in Medical any more and we're taking him to a room."

"That would probably work. He's anxious to get out of here. But how can you keep him from seeing everything?" Mulder asked.

"We won't. Maybe taking a walk and seeing a few things is just what he needs."

"I'd be just across the hall. I can keep an eye on him." Krycek offered.

"I think that's what we'll do then. After dinner, I'll walk him to his room and have another focusing session with him then leave him there to poke around in familiar surroundings. Something might just trigger his memory."

XXXX

"Where are we going?" Skinner asked as Smith escorted him out of Medical and down the hallway.

"As I said, Walter; you are well enough now to leave Medical but I want you near by to keep an eye on you. You'll be staying in a room of your own and I'll be checking on you to make sure you have everything you need."

They started up the ramp and Skinner saw the railing and the vast open area beyond.

"Where are we? What is this place?" He asked as he walked over to the railing and looked around.

"It's a large complex where I'm currently working and living. That's all the information I can give you about it at the moment." He walked on and Skinner followed.

They walked through the door into Skinner's quarters and he stopped dead in his tracks in front of the desk. "This is my desk!" He said.

"That's right. Sit down; make yourself comfortable. Would you rather sit at your desk or at the table?"

"My desk." Skinner said as he slid into his leather chair and leaned back. His hands caressed the polished surface of his desk and he picked up the little photograph of Evie.

"Who is this girl and how do I know her?" He asked more of himself than Smith.

"It'll all come back. You're getting closer all the time. Would you like to try another focusing session now?"

"Yes I would." Skinner answered.

"All right." Smith walked over and sat on the corner of Skinner's desk closest to him and asked. "Ready?"

"Yes. Let's do it." He turned towards Smith and closed his eyes.

Smith reached out and touched his forehead. "OK. Where are you?" He asked.

"In my quarters."

"Describe them to me."

"Couch against the left wall as you come in; desk and two chairs across the room on the right. A table and two chairs; counter space and small kitchenette; a doorway into my bedroom; bed on the left, blue coverlet; closet and chest of drawers on the right; a door through to the bathroom; tub on the left, sink in the middle and toilet on the right."

"Very good." Smith said then asked, "What were you doing the last time you were sitting at this desk?"

"I don't know; something with the papers; the file folder."

"What would that be?"

"The rules. I was looking something up in the rules."

"OK. What's this?" He handed Skinner the framed photograph.

"A picture of Evie."

"Where did you get it?"

"She gave it to me. It was wrapped in blue paper; it was a gift."

Smith took the photograph back and handed him the double deck of cards. "What are these?"

"Cards. Playing cards. It's a double deck."

"Why a double deck?"

"Because you need two decks to play Shanghai Rummy."

"And who do you play Shanghai Rummy with?"

"I … I don't know. But we play at the table; game after game after game."

"And do you win?"

"Sometimes I win and sometimes I loose. We're pretty well matched." Skinner grinned.

"That's good. What else do you do here?"

"We eat here sometimes. I make a pretty good omelet."

"Anything else?"

"Sure. We use the video screen and keep up with things down below; the news and all."

"We?" Smith asked.

"Huh?"

"You keep saying 'we'. You and who else?"

"Me and … I don't know. Someone else is usually here … I don't know. Is it Mulder? No; it wouldn't be him. I don't know. I can't see him."

"OK. I think we've gone about as far as we can for this time. Why don't you open your eyes now and we'll call it an evening."

Skinner opened his eyes. "I remembered more this time."

"Yes you did. I think being here in this room is going to help. I want you to make yourself at home, relax and don't push yourself too hard. Let it just come to you a little bit at a time. I will ask one thing though; please don't leave the room and go walking around alone. This is a huge complex and you could very easily get lost. See the com link here on the wall behind your desk?"

"Uh huh."

"If you want anything or have any questions; just call. Either I or someone else will answer. The important thing now is for you to relax and get some rest."

"Is Mulder still here in the complex?" Skinner asked as he got up and walked with Smith over to the door.

"Yes, he's still here. He has been given a room for his stay. I will make sure he comes by to see you before he leaves."

"Thank you. I appreciate all that you're doing for me."

"You're welcome. Get some rest now." Smith said as he left.

Skinner was alone in his room now. It was completely foreign to him but something about it was vaguely familiar; like he'd been there once a long time ago. He went back over to the desk and picked up the photograph.

He smiled. Something about that little face just warmed him. He had always thought he'd make a pretty good father but he was never given the chance. Sharon didn't want kids; she was too busy with her many social obligations. But that part of his life was long over now and he didn't want to dwell on it.

He put the photo back down and picked up the cards. He walked over to the table and sat down and began shuffling. The feel of the cards in his hands was familiar but he couldn't remember playing since he was in college. Yet he clearly remembered looking through Hoyle's Rules to check out some point or other. He noticed a tablet on the table where score was kept. The two columns were titled 'You' and 'Me'. That was no help at all. It did tell him two things though, that it was his writing so he was the one keeping score and that he was ahead with two more hands left to play.

He put the cards down by the pad and walked back into the bedroom. Bed on the left, blue coverlet; just as he knew it would be. He decided to take a shower and lie down for a while. After his shower he brushed his teeth and noticed two tooth brushes in the holder; a green one and a red one. He wondered about it but knew without question that the green one was his. He brushed his teeth and climbed into bed.

He managed after a while to doze off but woke up a short time later with the same old problem only not quite as urgent this time. He got up and walked around, determined to keep control of himself. He went into the outer room and looked around. There had to be something; something that would trigger a memory. The place was strange to him, yet there was a flicker of something there, like a memory of something he had seen long ago. He wished Smith was here to help him focus.

He was startled by a light knock on the door. He opened it to find Krycek standing there.

"I saw your light under the door. Are you OK? Do you need me to call Jeremiah for you?" A worried Krycek asked.

"No. I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. Come on in as long as you're here. Maybe you can answer some questions for me."

"We can talk but Jeremiah doesn't want me to say much." Krycek said as he came into the room.

"What **can** you tell me about all this, Krycek?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." He answered and took a seat on the couch.

Skinner leaned back against his desk facing him and asked, "Then tell me about yourself. How long have you been working with these people and does Smoking Man know about your involvement with them?"

"I've been actively working with them since I turned eighteen and no, the old man doesn't know about it."

"And just where does he think you are right now?"

"He thinks I'm dead. It was arranged."

"So you're not with him any more? That surprises me. I thought you liked working for him. The two of you seemed to be cut from the same cloth, to me." Skinner said with just a bit of sarcasm.

"Working with him was my job for several years but it's over now and I'm glad of it."

"Does Smith and his group know about your working for the old man?"

"Yes." Krycek thought it best not to go into any further details at the moment.

"And they still let you work for them?"

"Yes." Krycek was beginning to get uncomfortable with this line of questioning and decided it was time to divert things. "Are you getting more comfortable here?"

Skinner thought a moment, recognizing the diversion tactic, and then said, "I'm not as uncomfortable as I was. But I'm not totally comfortable either."

"Good. That's something. Does Mulder being here help?"

"Yes it does. I trust him. He trusts Smith so I'm more or less comfortable with him trying to help me."

"I'm the only one then that you don't trust?" Krycek knew the answer to that before he asked.

"You're the only one in this particular situation that I don't trust. I've known you for too long; I know what you're capable of."

"Fair enough. You know **some** of what I'm capable of; the rest of it you've forgotten."

Skinner stared at him for a while, sitting there on his couch leaning back, like he'd been there many times before. "So are you trying to tell me that you and I are … what … friends?"

"I'm not telling you any such thing. That's for you to remember or not; as you choose." Krycek grinned at him.

The grin did nothing to help Skinner's awkward 'condition' and he had to get up and move around. Turning his back on Krycek, he adjusted himself, willing it to go down.

"I choose to remember everything, Krycek; all of it. Everything you did in the past as well as whatever involvement you had in my latest misfortune."

"Good; I hope you do. It's all important; every bit of it. No one will be happier than I am when you get your memory back completely." Krycek assured him.

"So I take it, we weren't exactly enemies in the recent past?" Skinner asked.

Krycek just smiled and said, "You know I can't answer that."

Skinner stood with his back to Krycek and stared at a small book sitting in a shelving unit. He picked it up when he saw it said "Uncle Walter" written on top in a child's writing. He flipped through it and saw it was a photo album. There were several snaps of him with Evie and several of him with Krycek. He turned to Krycek, holding up the album.

"Do you know about this?"

"I do. I have one similar in my room across the hall."

"Evie made this? She calls me 'uncle' yet I know my brother in Seattle is not her father. Are you her father?"

"No, no. I'm not Evie's father. As a matter of fact, she calls me her fiance."

"Her what?"

"She keeps saying when she grows up, she wants to marry me. It's an old family joke."

"She's a beautiful child."

"She is that. I spoke with her this afternoon and she's anxious to see you."

"She's here? At this facility? She's way too young to be involved in such goings on."

"She's fine. She's being well looked after by her parents. Everyone here knows her and loves her to pieces."

"And she thinks I'm her uncle?"

"In a way. I think she just gave you that tag because she likes you so much."

Skinner looked at the photo of him pushing her in a swing and his heart swelled for this little girl. She was precious and he knew it. He had only vague memories of being with her but they were there; back around the edges of the darkness.

He closed the album and put it back on the shelf. "Apparently I've spent some time here. I have memories of some things; vague memories."

"That's a start. It's more than you had a few days ago."

"Uh huh." Skinner agreed and took a seat across from Krycek. "I just need to figure out where you fit in to all of this."

"It'll come." Krycek smiled and again it made a rush of heat warm Skinner in places that was trying to ignore.

He sat staring for several moments straight into Krycek's eyes; Krycek made no effort to avert his gaze and stared back. Something dark and fearful lifted then and seemed to float away. He knew he was no longer in the presence of an enemy; he felt no danger present. As his guard slipped away, his desire rose and it unsettled him. He stood and went over to the little kitchenette and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Would you like something; water, juice, a drink?" He called out.

"I'll take a water please." Krycek answered from close by as he had followed Skinner.

Skinner handed him one; opened his own and drank it half down; not taking his eyes off Krycek for a moment. Krycek was watching him too, with a little smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

Krycek recapped his bottle and ran his tongue over his lips. The movement was not lost on Skinner and he capped his bottle as well, sat it down on the counter and reached for Krycek. He pulled Krycek's shirt up off over his head and tossed it. Krycek came into his arms eagerly and pressed tightly up against him.

There was a roaring in his ears then as blood surged through his veins and in two seconds he had Krycek on the couch, jeans down and he was entering him. It was wild and uncontrollable and devastatingly satisfying as Skinner collapsed on top of him. It could have lasted a minute or an hour; neither of them knew or cared; it was too perfect to question.

When Skinner regained his senses he got up quickly and headed for the bathroom. "I need a shower," he announced then stopped at the doorway and turned back. "Would you care to join me?"

In minutes they were standing under the warm water soaping up silently. There was no conversation between them; it wasn't necessary. Krycek broke the silence when he asked Skinner to turn around so he could wash his back. Skinner did and was amazed at the feelings it inspired. How could he forget this; something this good? He wondered as he then turned Krycek around and washed is back. When he got down to the lower part he couldn't help but notice the firm round butt and caressed it with both hands. Krycek's head went back and he let out a little moan.

This time he took his time, savoring every moment, every sensation; the heat, the tightness, the eager reception and vocal appreciation of his efforts. Just the feeling of his fingertips roving over the muscled back, shoulders, and arms set his mind ablaze with desire. His lips against the damp neck while his hands held the hips tightly nearly made him pass out with pleasure. His tongue tasting the droplets of water from an earlobe was sheer perfection. Alex's moans of urgency signaled the end was near. He ended it then, taking them both over the edge sky-rocketing into darkness then free-falling into bliss.

The moments after were awkward as they rinsed, dried off and got dressed. Back in the outer room Skinner mumbled as he stood by the door waiting for Krycek to leave. "This doesn't change anything. I still don't trust you."

Krycek stopped a minute in front of him and said, "I know. It's going to take time. I waited for years before; I can wait again. If you need me … for anything; I'm right across the hall."

Skinner watched as Krycek walked across the hall and opened his door. "You've been here before. Maybe you should come over just to see if anything triggers a memory."

"Maybe later." Skinner said and closed his door. He refused to think about what had just happened and went to bed; sleeping better than he could ever remember sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

The next morning he was awakened by a knock on the door. He jumped up to answer it, pulling on his jeans and calling out, "Come in". Mulder stepped through the doorway and he couldn't help the little shiver of disappointment that ran through him and he was momentarily ashamed of himself.

"Good morning. I thought I'd stop in and see if you might want to go get a little breakfast?" Mulder asked.

"Uh … I could go for some breakfast but I need to clean up first. Can I meet you?"

"Sure; when you're ready, just head down the nearest ramp."

"How many floors down?"

"All the way. Just follow your nose. You can't miss the eating area."

"OK. I'll join you there in a bit."

"Sure. Take your time. I'll grab a paper and catch up on what's going on in the world while I wait." Mulder smiled and headed out the door.

Skinner stared at the closed door and wondered why 'nothing happened' while he was talking to Mulder but every pore in him seemed to come alive with desire when he was talking with Krycek. He had thought his response to Krycek was purely the result of the drugs he had been given. Could he have been wrong about that?

He shaved and dressed quickly, went across the hall and knocked on the door. He heard Krycek call out, "Come" and opened the door and went in. Krycek was in the doorway between the bedroom and sitting room, shirtless, with a towel over his shoulder and bits of shaving cream here and there. He wiped up with the towel then crossed over to his kitchen area and dug around in his refrigerator. "Good morning. Did you get some sleep?"

"Uh huh," Skinner admitted and gladly accepted the glass of orange juice that Krycek offered as he stood there drinking one of his own. There it was again; that immediate surge of heat. He eagerly drank some juice, hoping it would cool him down.

"I thought I may as well come over here and have a look around; see if anything looks familiar." Skinner sipped his juice and looked around the room. It was basically the same as his with slight differences. He noticed the small photo album on the shelf and nodded to it, "May I?" He asked permission.

"Certainly; help yourself." Krycek walked over and sat down on the couch.

Skinner picked it up and flipped through the pages. On the inside were several photos of Krycek with Evie, and several more with him and Krycek together. On the cover were the words "To My Fiance, Alex". Skinner grinned. "She's a determined little thing; isn't she?"

Krycek chuckled. "That she is."

Skinner put the album back on the shelf and wandered around. He came to the bedroom doorway and stopped and asked, "May I?"

"Go right ahead." Krycek said but remained seated on the couch.

The first thing Skinner noticed was that Krycek's bed was already made up neatly. He walked on through to the bathroom and his eyes went immediately to the toothbrushes on the rack; one red, the other green; the red one still damp from recent use; the green one dry.

Back in the sitting room he found Krycek draining his glass and putting it in the dishwasher. He walked over to the sink, rinsed his out and placed it in the dishwasher next to Krycek's. They stood face to face for a few minutes then Skinner reached out a hand, touching Krycek's jaw line.

"You missed some." He said, wiping the last bit of shaving cream away.

"I was saving that for you." Krycek said grinning at him.

Skinner bent down and claimed the smiling lips with his. He tasted orange juice and tooth paste. The kiss deepened and he pulled back quickly.

"No. I … um … I'm supposed to meet Mulder for breakfast." He couldn't believe how overcome he was with just one kiss. The heat between them was undeniable.

"Mulder? OK. That's important. He's been a big help and he's very concerned about you." Krycek said and stepped back just a bit, leaning against the counter.

"So are you and Mulder working together now?" Skinner asked and moved farther away; needing to put some distance between them.

"No. Just this one time. I was desperate for help and none was available so I went to him. Once he found out it was you who was in trouble he agreed to help."

"Why would you want to help me? I thought you hated me." Skinner had to ask.

"I'm a better actor than I thought. Maybe I should have gone into show business; what do you think?" Krycek asked as he came back out into the sitting room area nearer to Skinner.

Skinner eyed him for a minute trying to separate his old feelings from his newer feelings.

"I'd better go. Do you think it would be all right with Smith if I left my room long enough to have breakfast? Mulder said it was right at the bottom of the ramps."

"Sure, probably. Let's call him though and ask." Krycek pulled out his com link and punched something in.

"Yes, Alex. Is everything all right with Walter?" Smith's voice sounded.

"Yes; he's fine. He was wondering if it would be all right for him to join Mulder in the courtyard for breakfast?"

"Sure. No problem. Give him your com link to carry around with him. That way he can walk around and if he gets lost he can call one of us."

"Good idea. I'll do it. Thanks."

"Have him come by Medical to see me after breakfast."

"I'll do it." He snapped the link shut and handed it to Skinner.

He turned the tiny thing over in his hand admiring it. It was about the size of a quarter only twice as thick and had tiny numbers around the edge.

"This is my com link so it has my friends on it. But if you press '1' you will get Jeremiah. '2' is Aaron, Evie's dad. Any of the other numbers will connect you with different friends and if you should get lost or need anything, anyone of them will be able to direct you to where you want to go."

"Thanks," Skinner said pocketing the device. "I have a pretty good sense of direction. I'll count the number of levels going down and I'm sure I'll be able to find my way back."

"You may run into some people you know; or who know you. Just go with it. They all know about your memory loss. You shouldn't have any trouble."

Skinner shook his head and headed for the door. He stopped and turned back; unable to just walk out with out taking one last look at Krycek standing there close by, shirtless. He could feel his heart pounding and his pulse race. The last thing he wanted to do right then was walk out that door. He swallowed hard, fighting for control and walked out. The door closed behind him and he took a deep breath. He had to get control of this; he just had to.

He stopped at the top of the ramp and looked over the railing, amazed. This place was huge! He wondered where it was; where he was. He started on down and watched everything he could see. People were milling around on the different levels and below as well. By the next level down he began to smell the food. His stomach churned and his jaws ached for some food. His nostrils pulled in the great aroma of freshly brewed coffee, bacon and eggs, pancakes, and several other things he wasn't quite sure about.

He had just come to the main floor in the courtyard when the first person stopped him.

"Hey Walter! So good to see you up and around again. Take care now." A friendly pat on the shoulder and he was gone. Skinner had no idea who he was.

He headed in the direction where he saw lots of tables and chairs set out and eyed the crowd looking for Mulder. Two kids rushed past him, "Hey look; it's the Skin-man!"

One of them yelled to the other. "Hi, Skin-man!" They said in unison as they passed.

A lovely red-headed woman was walking in the opposite direction and came over to him. "Hi, Walter. Good seeing you back. That book you ordered came in yesterday. It's waiting for you whenever you get a chance to pick it up."

"Book?" Skinner had no idea what she was talking about.

"The latest John Grisham novel you wanted. Oh that's right. They said you were having memory problems. Well, it's there waiting for you over at the book store whenever you want it." She smiled and walked on by.

"Sir?"

He heard Mulder's voice and looked around until he spotted him; then headed in his direction.

"Are you hungry? The food here is great!" Mulder said as he walked up to him.

"It smells great and I'm starved. Which way to the food?" Skinner asked.

Mulder led over to the breakfast area where they put in their orders, collected their trays and headed for a table. They found one in a secluded area, away from the crowd.

Skinner grabbed a piece of toast and downed it as soon as they were seated then the questions began. "Do you have any idea where we are, Mulder? Now that's not a question about whatever happened to me so you should be able to answer it. How long have we been here and how is it that you were working with Krycek?"

Mulder was sipping his coffee and watching Skinner devour his breakfast in between questions. "Yes, I know where we are and no, I can't tell you. You've been here a lot longer than I have; I've only been here a few days."

"What about Krycek? How is it you agreed to work with him? That seems highly un-likely to me."

"Krycek came to me one evening banging on my door saying that you were in trouble. He said he knew where you were but couldn't get you out alone and that he needed help.

Normally I wouldn't have believed him but for some reason this time I did."

"I'm glad you did." Skinner said between bites.

"Yeah, me too."

"And I suppose you can't tell me what kind of a fix I was in?"

"Sorry."

"OK; how about this then. This fix I was in; do you think it was a set up? Do you think Krycek had anything to do with it?"

"No, I don't think it was a set up. Krycek was genuinely scared and worried for you. This place we went to, to get you back was pretty bad; pretty frightening. I doubt he had anything to do with it."

"Then how did he know where to find me?"

"I can't discuss that part of it."

"But you know? And you feel it was legitimate?"

"Yeah I do. I'm quite sure it wasn't a set up." Mulder said.

Skinner fiddled with his fork for a few minutes before he started in on his pan cakes. "I wish there was something I could do to get back that lost time."

"There may be parts of it better left forgotten."

"It was that bad?" Skinner asked.

"It could be why your mind is blotting it out."

"I suppose you're right. I have heard of that happening. I just never imagined that it could happen to me."

Mulder nodded in agreement and sat and watched as Skinner scarffed down the rest of his meal. He sipped his coffee and nibbled on his toast and commented, "You seem to be feeling better this morning; stronger."

"Yes, I do feel stronger; but frustrated as hell." Skinner said as he pushed his empty plate back and pulled his coffee over in front of him.

"That's understandable."

"So what are your plans, Mulder; are you heading back to D.C. now?"

"Soon."

"I'd like to go back with you. I'm well enough. I just need to get back home and back to work. Things will probably all clear up once I'm in familiar surroundings."

"You don't like it here?" Mulder asked.

"Sure, it's nice but I need to get back to work. What was everyone told back at the Hoover? Do they know where I am?"

"It's been taken care of." Mulder answered.

"So when you make your travel arrangements, can you include me?" Skinner asked.

"That will be up to Smith."

"I'm fine, Mulder and I'm perfectly capable of checking myself out of this place."

"You are much better; but you are far from fine. I doubt Smith will release you until your memory has fully restored."

Skinner heaved a disgusted sigh. "I still think …"

That was all Skinner got out when they heard a little voice squeal; "Uncle Walter, Uncle Walter!" And a little blond girl ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He recognized her immediately from the photographs and smiled.

"Hello, Evie."

"Oh Uncle Walter! They told me you were better. I'm so glad. They said your memory was messed up and you forgot a bunch of stuff but you didn't forget me, did you?" She stared up at him with her big blue eyes.

"No, sweetheart. I didn't forget you." He patted her cheek.

"I **knew** you wouldn't forget me! And you wouldn't forget Alex either! I just knew it. Anything else you forgot, I can tell you, OK? I'm just so glad to have you back!" She hugged his arm again.

They were joined then by a stunning blond woman, obviously Evie's mother. "Walter, it's so good to see you out. Are you feeling better?"

"A … yes. Much better, thank you." Skinner stammered.

"We spoke with Alex earlier and he said you were still having memory problems. I'm sure that will clear up now that your back home safe." She smiled then nudged her daughter. "Come on, Evie. You've got to get to class."

"Oh, Momma. Can't I skip math just this once? I want to stay here with Uncle Walter."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing more and more of Walter now that he's getting better. You have a math test tomorrow and today is the review. You don't want to miss that do you?"

"I guess not," she admitted and let go of Walter's arm reluctantly. "I'll see you again soon, Uncle Walter. Why don't you come over for dinner? Momma's fixing spaghetti. I know you love that."

"We'll see, Evie." Skinner said with a smile as Evie left with her mother.

Skinner stared after them and said, "They look so familiar, both of them, but I can't for the life of me, remember how I know them."

"Would you like to take a walk? I've been walking this place for the last few days and it's really amazing." Mulder said as they took their trays and returned them.

"Yes, I would like a walk. Can you tell me anything about this place?"

"Only that it's amazing. You'll see for yourself." They started walking and a voice yelled from across the courtyard, "Walter! Looking good!" A man held his hand up as he hurried on his way.

"Do you know him?" Mulder asked.

"Not that I'm aware of but apparently he knows me."

They came across the book store and Mulder asked, "Do you want to go in and get that book?"

"Sure. Might as well. I don't remember ordering it but I do like John Grisham."

They wandered around for a while until they came to a section marked "Latest Releases". There in the middle of the rack was the book with a note on top saying, "This book belongs to Walter Skinner". He picked it up and read the blurb on the back then looked for Mulder who had wandered off.

"Got it." he said as he found Mulder leaning against the door way, yawning. "You sleepy?"

"Yeah. I didn't sleep much last night. They've got a video collection here you wouldn't believe."

"You spent the night watching videos?" Skinner asked.

"Uh huh," Mulder answered rubbing a sleepy eye.

"Well, I'm a little tired too. We must have walked a couple of hours. I'm pretty much turned around here. Do you remember which up ramp we take?"

"Yeah. Anyone of them will get you there I'm told but the one closest to our rooms is back by the food court; over that way."

They headed over towards the food court which was mostly empty now with just a few stragglers lingering over coffee. They headed up the ramp and had gone up two levels when they met Krycek coming down. He was all dressed in black; black jeans, shirt and leather jacket.

"Now this is a familiar sight." Skinner said.

Krycek chuckled and said, "I see Mulder's showing you around."

"You look like you're dressed for work. I thought you were retired." Mulder said.

"I am. I'm just going out as backup with some guy I trained. I'll be mostly standing around watching."

Skinner and Krycek eyed each other but didn't speak.

"I don't suppose you need another hand?" Mulder offered.

"No; but thanks for offering. This is pretty much routine. I should be back later this afternoon." Then to Skinner he said, "I see you finally got that book you ordered."

"I just picked it up."

"Good. I know how much you enjoy Grisham. Don't forget to stop over at Medical and see Jeremiah." He added as he walked on passed them.

"I'll remember." Skinner said as he tried to get his pulse rate back under control. He was glad that Mulder was sleepy enough not to notice. Damn, he cursed himself. Why does just seeing him affect me this way? I never had the hots for him before. Then he had to admit to himself that that wasn't completely true but that was years ago and he never for a single moment expected to ever act on it.

At last they were at the hallway that led to his room. Mulder waved a sleepy good-bye and headed to the next hall and his room. Skinner went into his room and sat down to rest. He was tired but all he could think about was Krycek all dressed in black and those tight jeans. And now he knew what was beneath those jeans and his blood began to boil with desire.

He got up and shook those ideas off. He went to his refrigerator and got out some bottled water and settled down with his book. Some time later he was startled out of a doze by a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called out and sat up; putting the jacket flap inside the book to mark his place.

"Hi," Jeremiah said. "Did you forget you were supposed to come by to see me?"

"No. I was going to do it this afternoon. What time is it anyway?"

"Nearly five thirty." Smith answered. "Did you have a nice walk this morning?"

"Yes … I … Are you sure it's that late all ready? I guess I must have dozed off."

"Yes, I'm sure. Good; I'm glad you had a nap. You should be well rested then. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did. Yes. Very well, thank you. In fact, I'm really fine now and I'd like to talk with you about going home. I'd like to leave when Mulder does."

"From what I understand, Mulder will be leaving soon. I don't think you're quite ready for that just yet. Have you had any further memories?"

"No I haven't and that's just it. Maybe if I was back in my condo and back at work, these blank spots would just gradually fill in by themselves."

"And what if they don't?" Smith asked.

"Well, so what if they don't? I can still function; my thinking is clear. There's no reason why I couldn't be working. Besides, isn't there a possibility that I may never recover that lost time?"

"There is always that possibility but I think in your case, it's doubtful."

"I really would like to go home. Is there some reason other than my lost memory that you're keeping me here?"

"No; you're perfectly healthy."

"Then I want to leave. I can check myself out of here; can't I? You're not going to hold me against my will; are you?"

A light rapping at the open door caught their attention. Krycek was standing there looking some the worse for wear with a cut on his left cheek bone and a fist sized bruise along with it. But he was dressed in blue jeans and white tee shirt so he had been back for a while.

"Hey, Alex." Jeremiah greeted him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Miller is still a bit shaken but he did well. I'm very pleased."

"Good. I'm glad. Now I have another job for you. I need you to talk to Walter here and convince him to stay with us a while longer. He's wanting to go back to his condo."

Smith said as he made his way to the door.

Krycek looked at Skinner and Skinner stared back; the heat beginning to rise within him.

"I'll give it a shot." Krycek smiled at Smith.

"I'll talk with you later, Walter. Come by and see me in the morning."

"I'll do it." Skinner said as Smith exited the room and Krycek came on in, closing the door behind him.

"I thought you were only going to stand around and watch?" Skinner eyed the bruised face.

"I did until the trouble started. Then I had to step in and lend a hand. It actually went down very smoothly and my student handled himself very well. I'm proud of him."

"Good. A man should take pride in his work." It was a lame comment and he knew it but he couldn't think of anything else to say and he didn't want to talk any more about Krycek's student. He turned away and headed for some fresh water.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I could use some water, thanks." Krycek sank down on the couch and stretched out; long legs in front of him and his arms over head, then resting one along the back of the couch, the other on the arm.

Skinner tossed him the bottle and sat opposite him in a chair. "So what kind of persuasion are you going to use to get me to stay here longer?" Skinner asked.

Krycek smiled and after taking a long drink, recapped the bottle and said, "What kind of persuasion would it take?"

"I don't know. Some answers, maybe."

"Answers? Is that what you really want? Or is this?" Krycek got up, knelt down in front of Skinner and placed his head in Skinner's lap; his arms slipping around Skinner's hips and pulling him close.

Skinner gasped as Krycek nuzzled him through his jeans. He instantly sprang to life as he gripped the arms of the chair. Everything became a blur of heat and passion until he lost awareness and sagged into the cushions of the chair.

When he regained his senses, Krycek was sitting across from him on the couch again; watching him with that little smile of his that Skinner was growing very fond of.

"Is that how you persuade people to do what you want them to?" Skinner asked only slightly annoyed.

"Only you, Walter; only you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because I want you to stay; Jeremiah thinks you need to stay."

"He said I was perfectly healthy." Walter insisted.

"Physically, yes. You've never been healthier."

"Loss of memory doesn't make me a mental case."

"I know that. But I know you. You won't be satisfied until you remember every moment of those lost days. Why not stay here where Jeremiah can help you? You're under no pressure here; you can relax, read; do whatever you want."

"There are doctors in D.C. who specialize in lost memories. I could get help there."

"Not the kind of help Jeremiah can give you."

"I haven't seen much help the last few days." Skinner insisted.

"Well maybe if you had gone in today like you were supposed to, you might have. Jeremiah and I talked and I think he's now ready to try something else."

"He is? What?"

"It's a kind of hypnotism but not like anything you can find anywhere else."

"How is it different?" Skinner was at the edge of his seat now eager for information.

"It's more intense. A regular hypnotist would take weeks to work up to a problem, then days skirting around the issue. Jeremiah works differently. He works with laser-like precision and cuts right to the heart of the matter. I've seen him work wonders."

"Why hasn't he done this for me before?"

"Before all this happened, they had a little plague here that affected all the males in the group. They were all very sick; bed-ridden. He was just coming out of it when you got here. Many were still ill. He was over worked, tired, and recuperating himself. He just wasn't strong enough."

"I hadn't noticed; I'm sorry."

"It's all right. It's only natural that you think of your own condition first."

"Is he all right now?"

"He seems to be. I think that's what he wanted to see you for today."

"Shit! And I just wasted the day away walking around and reading."

"It's not a problem. Tomorrow is soon enough. You had a good day with some exercise, some reading, and a nap. That's all good. And you gave Jeremiah another day to rest himself." Krycek smiled at him.

"I'll go over first thing in the morning."

"I'm sure that will be fine. In the mean time; how would you feel about joining me for dinner? I didn't have lunch and I'm starving." Krycek smiled at him.

"I'd love to. I didn't have any lunch either. I ate a big breakfast then took that long walk with Mulder and came back here and fell asleep."

"Where would you like to eat?" Krycek asked as they headed out the door and down the ramp.

"Evie invited me to a spaghetti dinner at her place."

"That sounds good but I've got something else in mind. Did you tell her you'd come?"

"No. I just said we'll see."

"Good. Because I know you're going to love this place. It's just what we both need and it's early so there shouldn't be many people there.

He was right, they were the only ones there in the dim little blues pub. They ordered roast beef sandwiches and beer and sat back in the booth and got comfortable.

"This is nice," Skinner said; relaxing in the mellow atmosphere.

"I knew you'd like it." Krycek smiled.

"I've been here before?" Skinner asked.

Krycek just smiled.

"I'm sure I have. This is my kind of place; never very crowded."

Another couple came in and took a booth at the far end across the room. They never saw them after they were seated.

The food was served and they ate hungrily.

"This is delicious. I can see why you like it here." Skinner said.

"There food is always excellent."

Skinner sat staring at Krycek for a time in silence until Krycek finally spoke up.

"What?"

"I was just wondering about you. How you could be the same Alex Krycek that I know; or thought I knew."

"I am; one and the same."

"Then why? Why all the trouble you caused?"

"I know this sounds old and trite but I was just following orders. I did what I had to do."

"How many people have you killed?"

"I don't know. How many people have you killed?" Krycek turned the question back on him.

"That's different."

"How? You were doing what you were told; you were defending your country. How is it that what I did was any different? You followed the orders of your superiors just like I did. We are, and always have been, on the same side, Walter. When you get your memory back you'll realize that."

"God, I hope this new treatment works tomorrow." Skinner said with a sigh.

"Me too."

They stood up and returned their dinner trays to the rack. Krycek tossed Skinner the wet towel and he walked back and wiped their table off with it and returned it. Krycek grinned.

"What?" Skinner asked as they walked out.

"You remembered about wiping off the table?"

"Well, yeah. We're still supposed to do that; aren't we?" Skinner was a little surprised by the question.

"Uh huh. I'm just surprised that you remembered."

Skinner thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I see what you mean. I did remember it though. The minute you tossed me the towel, I knew what I was supposed to do with it."

"That's good. Excellent." Krycek grinned.

They walked a ways in silence then Skinner spoke. "So if I get my memory back tomorrow, do you think Smith will release me?"

"Most likely."

"I'll be going home then." Skinner said but Krycek didn't answer.

They walked back to their rooms and Krycek invited Skinner to his room. He considered it for a moment then walked across the hall to his own door. "I'd better not. It's probably better if I keep to myself this evening."

"OK. If that's what you want. I'll be here if you want to talk or anything." Krycek said.

"Um hmm," Skinner mumbled and after one last look at Krycek, he went into his room and closed the door behind him. He had a lot of thinking to do and he knew he couldn't do much if he and Krycek were alone together.

XXXX

Skinner paced the floor and tried and tried to figure things out. Somehow he had gotten injured; Krycek found out about it and with Mulder's help, rescued him. Mulder was here, Jeremiah Smith was here and Alex Krycek was here but where exactly was 'here'?

He had never seen any facility like this before, nothing any where near this size or complexity. Yet here he was, none the less. He was perfectly healthy and even his involuntary ejaculations had stopped. Nothing at all was wrong with him but a loss of memory that might very well be restored tomorrow. It was all so bizarre.

And most bizarre of all was the enigma of Alex Krycek. He hated Krycek; hated him for years. Yet here they were, apparently friends; friends with benefits. How could that have happened? He sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper he had gotten earlier that day when he got his book. He skimmed the news and tossed it back down after a few minutes. Then something caught his eye. He picked it back up and looked at the date.

It was an error. How could the paper have made such a mistake? The date was two years off. Papers just don't make mistakes like that.

He went over to the computer and turned it on. He clicked on the date sequence and found the same date that was on the newspaper. Two years off. Two years? Had he really lost two years of his life somehow?

He clicked over to the FBI and went into their personnel files. After entering his pass code he typed in his own name. There it was his photo with the bio underneath; he scanned through it and was dumfounded by what he saw – his retirement date! He was retired! He was no longer an AD with the Bureau! He stood up and paced the floor before going back for more information. There was none. No follow up information on him; nothing.

He went into the city directory for Crystal City, VA. He looked up his own name and it wasn't there. He wasn't listed. He used the Criss Cross then and typed in his address. Jake and Ellen Simpson lived there now; in his building, in his apartment. He was dumbfounded.

He had thought he had lost a few days; now he finds out it was a few years! What the hell happened! And can Smith really get it all back for him? He paced the floor wondering then gave up and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

He woke up eager to get over to Smith's office and begin this new treatment. He wasn't crazy about the idea of being hypnotized but if it would help him get his memory back, he was all for it. He was sipping orange juice when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called.

Alex Krycek walked in. "Good morning. I thought maybe you might like to grab some breakfast before heading over to Medical."

"No. I don't. All I want to do is find out what's going on here and what happened to the last two years of my life!" Skinner answered angrily, slamming his glass down on the counter.

"I just thought you might like some breakfast first."

"No I don't! I don't want to have breakfast with you; I don't want to have sex with you, I don't want to have anything to do with you. I don't trust you. I don't trust all your smiling and come hither looks. If you really are Alex Krycek, the Alex Krycek that I know; then the only thing you can do for me is disappear." He came out of the kitchen area and faced Krycek.

"I'm going to go through with this hypnotism thing, as much as I hate the thought of it, and I'm going to find out what happened to me and who's responsible; then I'm going to make them pay. So if you had anything to do with this, anything at all; I suggest you start packing your bags; because I'll find you, where ever you go and I'll make you regret the day you were born!"

Mulder walked up then and with a short rap in the open door, walked in. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Skinner scowled; "Just getting rid of the trash."

Krycek winced at that and went across the hall and into his room.

"What's the matter? You think I was too hard on him?" Skinner asked Mulder as they headed down the ramp towards Medical.

"He did save your life."

"I'll believe that, if and when I remember it." Skinner sneered.

"I was there. I don't have any memory loss. It happened." Mulder insisted.

"Well if he did save my life, there must have been something in it for him. Besides; I'm not even convinced that that is really Alex Krycek. That left arm of his looks totally real to me."

"He said Smith fixed it for him. I know that kind of thing is possible; especially for Smith."

"I don't know what to believe, Mulder. I'm just glad Smith suggested this hypnotism thing. I want this nightmare to be over with."

"I can understand that."

"I just want to go home; I want my life back." Skinner said as they entered Medical.

"Hopefully that won't be too much longer." Mulder sighed.

XXXX

"Good morning Walter, Mulder. Come on in." Smith welcomed them. "I see you brought Mulder along for moral support."

"Yes; I figured that would be all right."

"It is but he'll have to stay out here in the waiting room. No one else is allowed in the room while you're under hypnosis; it's too distracting."

"All right." Skinner agreed then turned to Mulder. "Will you wait for me? I'd feel a lot better about all of this if I knew you were out here keeping an eye on things."

"Sure. No problem." Mulder agreed and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

Skinner and Smith went into Smith's office and he gestured to a recliner. "Please have a seat, Walter."

"No couch?" Skinner asked nervously.

"You can use the couch if you want but most everyone seems to prefer the recliner. It's very comfortable. I've napped in it several times myself."

"No, this looks comfortable." Skinner said as he sat down, leaned back and put the foot rest up.

"Good. Now I want you to just relax. We're just going to have a little conversation. What I'm going to do is just go a little deeper than I did before to help you focus. I touch your forehead for about thirty seconds and that will be it. You will not lose consciousness but your eyes will close; it helps you to see what you're trying to remember much easier than if they were open. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Is it the same as before; I just open my eyes to come out of it?" Skinner asked as he laced his fingers together across his chest.

"No. I'll have to bring you out of it with another touch but you will be able to converse with me and you will remember everything we talk about. If you become too uncomfortable with my questions, you may ask me to end the session and I will."

"OK. Let's do it."

Smith reached over and touched Skinner's forehead then sat back comfortably in his chair.

"That's it? I didn't feel anything."

"That's it. Now take a few deep breaths and try to clear your mind. I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer with as much detail as you can remember."

"OK. Shoot."

"All right. Some time ago, you testified during the Angleton case and helped convict him. Do you remember that day?"

"I do. It was a nasty one but we got the son of a bitch and put him away for good."

"After the verdict was read, you went back to your office. Tell me what you did."

"After a case is closed there is always a lot of paperwork. I remember clearly working on that till late."

"Then what?"

"I went home."

"Nothing else?"

Skinner took a few deep breaths then said, "There was a phone call just as I was leaving the office."

"Who was it?"

"Krycek."

"What did he want?"

"He had some cock and bull story about a contract being put out on me by the old man."

"What did you do?"

"I went home."

"And nothing happened?"

Skinner was silent a few minutes, wet his lips with his tongue, and frowned as if trying to remember. "I remember driving and checking out all the cars around me; making sure I wasn't followed."

"Were you followed?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"What happened next?"

"I drove into the parking garage at Viva Towers, where my condo is. Everything looked fine. I was almost to my parking spot …"

"Did something happen?"

"Yes." Skinner started breathing a little heavier; his hands were now rubbing the arms of the recliner nervously.

"Tell me what happened."

"Someone was shooting at me. It all happened so fast. First a bullet shattered the windshield; then more bullets hit the door. I remember tires screeching, my car was hit and spun around and someone called my name."

"Who was it?"

"Krycek."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to get into his car. His door was open. I looked out and I could see two men coming in my direction. I had no other choice. I jumped into Krycek's car."

"Go on."

"He turned the car around and tried to drive out but the ramp was blocked by another car with two more men. He tried the other exit but it was blocked as well. He pulled into a parking space and turned the ignition off."

"What happened then?"

"I peeked out and saw them coming for us."

"And?"

Skinner thought for a few minutes then said, "I must have passed out. The next thing I knew we were in a place I'd never been before. It was here! Here in Medical. I had gotten a flesh wound in the shoulder and you fixed me up. I remember that now. That's when I met Evie! She came running into the room after you left. She though Krycek had been hurt because she had heard he was in Medical."

"You remember all that clearly?"

"I do. Evie asked us to some party that was going on in the courtyard. Then Caroline came in then, and the two of them left."

"Very good, Walter. You're doing very well with your concentration."

"I can see it all very clearly now. I can't imagine how I forgot it."

"What else do you remember about that night?"

"I remember my arm hurt like hell but then you put that gauze on it and in a few minutes the pain was gone."

"Anything else?" Smith prompted. "What happened after I left?"

"Krycek and I sat in the waiting room and talked. That's when that jerk Jimmy came in."

"You didn't like Jimmy?"

"Hell no."

"Do you remember why?"

"I needed answers and he was trying to get Krycek to go off with him."

"Did you get the answers you were seeking?"

"Some of them; it was funny though."

"What was?"

"Krycek. He was different."

"How was he different?"

"Not at all like the Krycek I knew."

"Describe the difference? Did he look different?"

"No; he looked the same. He just seemed … I don't know; like he was concerned about me."

"And the Krycek you knew wasn't like that?"

"Absolutely not. He was a vicious thug."

"Do you remember anything else about that night?"

"Yes. We were both exhausted. We went to our rooms and slept for a few hours then we went to the party. We found a table and ate and talked."

"And what did you learn?"

"Alex told me about himself and this place. He said he was born here and this was his home."

"Go on."

"I learned a lot about Alex; who he was and why he did the things he did. I learned about Jimmy and what a pain in the ass he was. I learned about Evie and her parents and you and the Elders."

"What did you learn about Alex that was the most important; that was hardest to believe?"

"That he was with this group, the Resistance, and that he left the bureau because he was ordered to; not for money or some mistaken belief that The Smoking Man was going to lead the world into salvation."

"Go on." Smith sat back in his chair and listened; very pleased

XXXX

Mulder sat in the waiting room for hours; he paced, he worked a cross word puzzle in a newspaper and sat some more. Krycek was in and out, joining him in the silent vigil of waiting. After convincing Mulder that it might well take all day long, the two of them went for lunch. They came back afterwards and sat some more.

"They've been in there all day; how much longer do you think it will take?" Mulder broke the silence.

"I don't know; I don't know." Krycek ran a hand through his hair and sat back down. "I'm just praying that this works." He twisted his hands nervously in his lap.

Mulder stared at him for a time.

"What?" Krycek asked. "You didn't think I was capable of prayer?"

"I'm just surprised, is all." They stared at each other for a few moments then Krycek got up and started pacing again.

"This … thing with Skinner; it's pretty serious then?" Mulder asked.

A thousand things ran through Krycek's mind but they were all private thoughts; not something he wanted to discuss with Mulder. He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered.

"Yes; it's serious."

There was no question left in Mulder's mind. He knew the truth when he heard it. Something inside of him ached as he thought of his own lonely life and a bit of envy grew inside him. Whatever these two had, it must be something pretty special to put that look on Krycek's face. Mulder leaned back in the chair and thought about Scully; Scully, his savior; Scully, his refuge. He could hardly wait to get back to tell her. He knew how excited she would be to hear all the details. They had often discussed Skinner and the mysterious blonde they thought he had gone off with.

Scully would be shocked; she'd be amazed. She wouldn't believe half of it but he'd convince her. He'd give her all the details. He'd tell her how much Krycek had changed from the rebel they had known; or thought they knew. He'd tell her how Krycek had paced the floor and worried about Skinner. She'd have a million questions; he knew that and he'd answer them all in great detail. She was like that. She'd want to know everything.

"It's nearly six. Why don't we go get something to eat? They'll have to break soon; won't they?" Mulder asked.

"You're right. Sitting here is driving me nuts and I don't know if they'll stop for dinner or not. They may eat in there and keep on going." They headed out the door together.

There was very little talk at dinner. Alex was worried sick and Mulder was mulling over this new Alex Krycek in front of him.

"What will you do if this hypnotism thing doesn't work?" Mulder asked when they were finished.

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about that. I guess it would be up to Smith or maybe the Elders."

"What options do they have?"

"I guess they could get together and tell him all that's happened in the last two years; or maybe just a part of it. Or maybe they'll just turn him loose and let him go on his way. God, I hope that doesn't happen!" Krycek cringed at that thought.

"If that did happen; I could keep an eye on him. As much as he'd let me, that is."

"You know Skinner. How long do you think that would last?"

"Probably not for very long."

"I'd move down there; quit my work for the Resistance."

"I thought you were retired?"

"I am. I have no assigned duties but I still help out from time to time."

"Have you ever known anyone who has gone through this type of hypnotism before?"

"Yeah, I have. It usually works. I've only known it not to, just once. It was with a guy with severe brain damage."

"Well Skinner is in good shape physically, Smith said so." Mulder said.

"Yes; we have to keep this in mind. It's probably just taking so much time because Skinner is asking Smith a thousand questions." Krycek tried to lighten the mood for both of them.

"He does like to ask questions." Mulder agreed with a nod.

XXXX

An hour later as they walked out of the restaurant and started up ramp, making their way back to Medical; they heard it.

"A L E X!!"

The both looked up in time to see Skinner come barreling down the ramp in a dead run. They took off and met him half way; Skinner nearly knocking Krycek over, grabbing him in a bear hug and saying over and over, "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, Walter; It's OK." Alex mumbled with tears in his eyes as they clung to one another.

Skinner pulled him the rest of the way up the ramp to the next level and off into a deserted hallway and kissed him hard. Alex held on for dear life and returned as good as he got.

Mulder, somewhat embarrassed at witnessing such a scene, decided to go on up to Medical to talk with Smith and congratulate him on his successful treatment.

XXXX

Walter sat, shirtless, with his bare feet on the coffee table, leaning back on the couch, with Alex's head in his lap; their hands roaming idly over one another when someone knocked at their door.

"Come," Alex called, too relaxed, too tired and too happy to get up.

"Hi … uh … Sorry to bother you two but I really should be getting home." Mulder said.

It took a moment for it to sink in but when it did, it hit them both at the same time and they jumped up.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Mulder. I forgot." Alex muttered as he started looking for his shoes and shirt.

"I'm going too," Walter said as he pulled his shirt on over his head and slipped his shoes on.

The three of them headed to the transporter room. In an instant they were standing in the middle of Mulder's living room.

"I don't know how we'll ever be able to thank you for all you've done for us," Walter said.

"We owe you, Mulder. If there is every anything we can do for you; just let us know."

"You're welcome; both of you. I'm glad I could help." Mulder answered then added, "There is one thing …"

"What? Name it," Alex said.

"Scully is never going to believe this. I want to take her up there," he pointed to the ceiling; "I want her to see it. Can that be arranged?"

"We'll speak with the Elders and see." Skinner said. "If not, then we could come back down, meet the two of you somewhere, maybe for dinner, and explain it to her."

"Oh that would be great. I know she'd love to see it; see how it all works." Mulder smiled and shook hands with both of them. They said their good-byes and then they were gone.

Mulder grabbed his phone and dialed Scully's number. "Hey, it's me. I'm back."

"Well you were gone long enough! I thought you said you were only going to be gone a few days and you were gone well over a week." Scully chastised him.

"I've got to see you right away."

"It's nearly eleven, Mulder. I'm getting ready for bed."

"Well put the vibrator away for now. I'll be there in ten minutes and I've got a story to tell you that you're never going to believe!"

THE END (kind of)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Epilogue …

Scully sat and waited patiently until Mulder was finished then she threw her head back and roared with laughter.

"So what is this; the plot to some novel you're writing?"

"It's true, Scully. I swear. Every word is true."

"Yeah, and I'm five foot nine and all those Victoria's Secrets models that you love so much are naturally endowed!" Scully scoffed.

"I knew you'd never believe me so I asked them to see if I could take you up there."

"And they're waiting outside to … what … beam me up to their spaceship?" Scully grinned.

"They are going to speak with the Elders and see if they can get permission. You'll love it, Scully, it's beautiful."

"So exactly where were you, Mulder? Shacked up with some flight attendant?" Scully fingered the belt on her robe.

"I swear to you, Scully. Every word I said to you was true."

"Go home, Mulder; and sleep it off. I've got to get some sleep."

"OK. I'm going. I am really tired and anxious to get home. But be prepared to take a little trip. Oh and one thing more …" He stopped at the doorway and turned back to take her in his arms and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked, a little flustered.

"I'm just happy to be alive; happy that you're alive, and that Walter and Alex are both alive and well. And I've been thinking; maybe you and I ought to think about getting married."

"Married?" Nothing he had said could have surprised her more.

"It's something to think about." He grinned and with another quick kiss, he left.

Scully stood, rooted to the floor, her finger tips touching her lips where Mulder's had just been. With a happy smile, she went to bed.

The next morning as she hurried to get ready for work she was annoyed when the door bell rang. She grabbed her purse to leave and opened the door to find a delivery man standing there with a huge bouquet of red roses. She took them and closed the door. She fumbled for the card, found it and read, "Are you thinking about it?" and it was signed F.M.

She sat the large crystal vase on the coffee table and forgot for a moment that she was going to be late for work if she sat much longer. She leaned over and gave the roses

a long sniff and inhaled deeply. Heavenly; she thought to herself then read the card again.

She had just about convinced herself that Mulder's late night visit was all a dream but this proved that it wasn't. Was Mulder really asking her to marry him? And would he do it this way? It's not like she would expect him to do anything in a traditional way; but wild stories in the middle of the night and then roses?

Reality dawned on her again and she hurried off to work. She didn't hear anything from him for the next three days then when she got home for work he was waiting on her door step.

"Well hello there," she said as she walked up to him, leaning against her door.

"Hi. I brought you something." Mulder said handing her an envelope.

"Come on inside. Have you been waiting long? I would have been here sooner but there was a tie-up on the freeway and …"

That's all she got out before he turned her around and kissed her. She stared at him in shock. "Mulder, are you feeling all right? I mean, I've never seen you like this before; roses and kisses?" She tried to hide her skepticism and nervousness. Was this what she really wanted? She had certainly dreamed about it often enough but with the real thing facing her, did she really want to complicate their relationship with marriage? A thousand questions passed through her mind while she closed the door and deposited her coat and purse on the couch.

"I'm fine, Scully; better than I can ever remember being. Come here." He took her hand and they sat down on the couch together. "I know I should have called or something, but if you don't have anything planned for the evening, I'd like to talk. I mean really talk, just you and me. Could we do that?"

Scully took in a deep breath and thought, here it comes! "It's Friday, Mulder, and I don't have anything planned at all. What about us did you want to discuss?"

"First I want you to open that envelope. Then we'll talk."

"OK." She smiled a little nervously as she slid her fingertips under the flap and opened it. She pulled out a card and on it was a neatly printed invitation to a wedding; Walter and Alex's wedding.

"Oh my God! Is this real? The seventh; that's tomorrow. Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's no joke, Scully. I can hardly wait for you to see them. They came down this afternoon for a visit and gave me this to give to you."

"I still don't believe it, Mulder. Skinner and Krycek? I mean, come on." She got up and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water; a little disappointed. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. He followed her and took a seat at her kitchen table.

"Scully, every word I said to you the other night was true. They live together, they work together, and they love each other. Ten minutes with them and you'll see for yourself. This is your chance to see that everything I said is true. Will you come? Will you let me take you up there?"

Scully leaned against the counter sipping her water. This was not what she expected; not at all.

"And just how do we get there?"

"They'll come for us. They're going to call in a little while. I told them I needed to talk with you first."

"So this is what you wanted to talk with me about?" She took a seat opposite him.

"That and a few other things." Mulder looked down as he fiddled with a crease in the table cloth.

"Like what?" A little spark flared stubbornly inside of her.

"Like maybe if you saw how happy the two of them are together … it might give you ideas." He finally looked up at her.

"Ideas?" She prompted.

"Like maybe you might want to get married too. I mean, don't you think it would be kind of nice to be with someone; to have that someone there for you all the time?"

She smiled at him then and reached over and covered his hand with hers. She knew this was probably as close to an actual proposal that she was ever going to get from him and it was enough.

"Yes; I think that would be very … nice."

"You do?"

"Uh huh."

"Then you have been thinking about it?" Mulder asked eagerly.

Only every waking moment since I first met you, she thought but said just, "Yes, I've been thinking about it."

"You think it's a good idea then?"

"The institution of marriage is an old and valued tradition. It's one I've been brought up to admire and respect. I always hoped that one day it would happen to me. I just never imagined it quite this way."

"You mean not with someone like me? You expected it to be a doctor or a lawyer or some nine-to-five business man?"

Mulder's phone sounded then and he pulled it out quickly.

Scully sighed and got up. She made her way into her bedroom and stood taking off her ear rings, watch and jacket. She was thoroughly confused. Was she being proposed to or not? With Mulder you could never be sure of anything and with this phone call he might just be on his way to Antarctica. She brushed her hair vigorously trying to make sense of things when he walked in and placed both hands on her shoulders and massaged.

"How long before you'll be ready to go? I told Skinner an hour. Is that OK?"

She turned to him then, "You serious? Skinner's coming here in one hour?"

"Uh huh. Is that enough time?"

"Time for what?" A little bit of panic was beginning to set in.

"Time to get ready. Didn't I tell you? We're invited up there for the weekend. Just throw a few things in a bag and we'll be all set. I got my bag out in the car. I'll go get it while you pack." He started for the door.

"Wait, wait, wait! Just exactly where is it we're going?" She stood with hands on her hips.

Mulder just pointed up.

She grinned an indulgent grin and shook her head. "I need to know where we're going exactly so I know how to pack. Are we going to the mountains, the sea shore, the desert? I need to know, Mulder." She was now assuming he was going to whisk her off to romantic place and propose in a more traditional manner.

"The temperature is climate controlled up there. Bring whatever you're comfortable in. Nothing too fancy; it's pretty informal. Or you don't have to bring anything at all. We can get whatever you need up there."

"Up there? We're going to the mountains?" She was still trying to guess.

"Dana, haven't you been listening at all? We're going up to Walter and Alex's place; up there, in orbit."

"In orbit?" She asked, not really believing those words came out of her mouth. "Well, what does one wear to a wedding in orbit?" She asked with just a touch of sarcasm.

"It doesn't really matter. You'll look beautiful whatever you wear. You always do." He came over to her and caressed the side of her cheek then turned and headed out the door.

She shook her head, totally bewildered, and headed for the shower. When she finished she decided to follow Mulder's lead. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater so she put on a pair of brown slacks and a dark blue sweater. She threw a few things in her bag that she thought might be appropriate. She still had no idea whatsoever where they were going or what Mulder had on his mind. Was there really going to be a wedding between Skinner and Krycek or was this just some foolery that Mulder cooked up; and planning a proposal himself? Whatever it was, she had nothing planned for the weekend and she could do with a bit of fun.

She walked out into her living room carrying her bag and Mulder was sitting on her couch, dozing off. Well, **this** was romantic! She sighed and sat down on the chair opposite him and waited; she wasn't sure what for until someone knocked at the door. She was a bit apprehensive about answering it; fearing something or someone was about to ruin their weekend.

Mulder stirred and roused up as Scully opened the door. She was shocked to see Skinner and Krycek standing there all smiles.

"Are we too early?" Skinner asked after seeing the look on Scully's face.

"No, you're right on time." Mulder answered over Scully's shoulder. "Come on in."

Scully stood aside and they came into her apartment.

"Did you tell her?" Alex asked Mulder.

"Uh huh. But she doesn't believe me. Maybe she'll believe the two of you."

"Sir? What's going on here?" Scully asked once everyone was inside and the door closed.

"First of all, can we dispense with the 'Sir' please? I'm no longer your boss and my name is Walter." Skinner grinned at her and went on. "Didn't Mulder tell you that Alex and I are getting married tomorrow?"

"He did mention it, along with a whole long story about a space ship or something or other." Scully shook her head in disbelief. "I just didn't actually believe him."

"Well, it's all true, Dana. And if you're willing to take a little trip with us, we can prove it to you."

She looked from Skinner to Krycek then back to Mulder. "Are you sure about all this? This could be some sort of trap."

Mulder locked the door, gathered his and her bags and brought them over and dropped them at their feet. "It's no trap, Scully. Are you ready?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged her shoulders and Mulder put an arm around her waist to steady her then nodded to Skinner.

An instant later they were in the transporter room. Walter and Alex stepped down off the platform but Scully stood rigid, unable to move. Mulder tried to urge her on but she couldn't move.

"It's all right. Come on." Mulder said taking her arm and trying to lead her.

"Where are we? What just happened?" Scully was visibly shaken. She was not one to be clingy but this time she clung to Mulder's arm like the very floor might at any minute fall out from under her. In a way, it just had.

Mulder kept one arm around her and held her hand tightly with the other. "Come on. It's all right. Let me show you around."

She came down off the platform slowly and walked towards a grinning Walter and Alex.

"I know it's a bit frightening the first time, Dana, but you get used to it after a while." Walter said as he beckoned them out into the next room. "Would you like for Mulder to just show you around or are you ready for dinner?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved," Mulder said as they followed them out. "I didn't have lunch and I only had a piece of cold pizza for breakfast." He kept a strong arm around Scully's waist.

"Whatever you want, dinner's fine." She agreed easily as she gazed around taking in everything.

Once they were down the hall and at the railing, she nearly fainted. "Oh my God! It's exactly like you said! It's huge!"

"This place is incredible, Dana. Just wait until you spend a little time here; you'll love it!" Walter enthused as they walked on and headed down the first ramp.

"This is amazing! Simply amazing! And all these people work for the Resistance?"

"That's right." Alex answered. "They're all Resistance in one way or another?"

"One way or another?" Scully questioned.

"They are all either agents for the Resistance, agents in training, retired agents or family of agents."

"I just can't believe this. And we're actually … in orbit?"

"Uh huh" Walter acknowledged.

"The whole thing is screened so it can't be seen. And it's movable; they can go where ever they're needed." Mulder added.

"It's so beautiful! Just look at all the beautiful trees and flowers and I know I'm hearing birds from somewhere." Scully gasped.

"The aviary is over in that direction," Alex pointed out. "Some of the more exotic specimens are located around the area in different, nearly invisible cages among the foliage."

By then they had bottomed out in the courtyard and headed for the dining area.

"What do you feel like eating? We have all different foods available." Alex asked.

"I don't care." Scully answered and she didn't. She was much too excited, her head swiveling around with every step trying to take in everything at once.

"How about The American Café?" Mulder asked. "It's quiet and small and we can talk."

"Sounds good to me," Walter agreed.

They walked in and took a booth and Mulder instructed her how to put in her order on the table top menu. A waitress appeared immediately and brought them glasses of water then disappeared again.

When she raised her head up from the menu she was a little shocked to see Walter nuzzling and whispering something into Alex's ear. Alex was looking down and grinning.

"They're going to be married tomorrow." Mulder said by way of explanation.

"Sir … er … Walter, can you explain all this to me?" She asked when he finally looked over at her and caught her eye.

"Sure. What would you like me to explain; the menu, how it works? I haven't a clue; but whatever it is, I like it."

"No; I mean … is there really going to be a wedding?" She glanced back and forth between Walter and Alex.

"Absolutely! I can hardly wait." Walter answered.

She couldn't see it but it was obvious that they were holding hands underneath the table as they glanced lovingly at one another.

"I think she means that she's shocked that it's between you and me." Alex offered.

"Exactly!" Scully said emphatically.

Before he even got a start on explaining, their food was delivered and they dug in. Walter continued on between bites and finished his story about the same time as he finished his meal. Scully had barely taken a few bites of her club sandwich and Mulder and Alex were deciding what dessert to order.

"And you've been with the Resistance all this time?" Scully asked Alex.

"That's right. I was born here; my parents were both agents. It's what I always wanted to do." Alex answered as he pressed the tabs ordering a chocolate milk shake for dessert.

"And they … replaced your arm in some sort of … re-generation tank?"

"That's right."

"It's amazing, Dana. You should see it." Walter said.

"I would like to and I'd like to know exactly how it works." Dana said.

"Well, you can see it, but I wouldn't have any idea about how it works and I doubt if Jeremiah will tell you. Heck, he might not even know himself. I asked him once and he said it's always been there for them to use. He doesn't know how long it's been here or who built it."

"Such technology should be shared. There is such a need for the ability to re-generate limbs." Scully insisted. "Just think of all the good it could do."

"It's up to them to decide when and if they choose to share it, Dana." Mulder added.

Scully sighed and had to agree with them. It did seem selfish to her though.

After dinner Walter and Alex excused themselves and Mulder and Scully finished the evening with a long stroll around the place and some time in the observation deck watching the stars and Earth standing out brightly in its orbit down below. It was there, sitting on the grass and gazing at the incredible view that Mulder finally worked his way up to saying what was on his mind.

"I found something up here, Scully. Something I never thought I would. I found answers. I no longer need all the details of my previous life; I know all I need to know about it. They are all gone now anyway and all I have is memories of them. I can choose to relive the painful memories or the happy ones. I choose the happy ones."

"I like the sound of that, Mulder. You've come a long way." Scully said as they sat shoulder to shoulder on the grass.

"It's true, you know, what they say. We can either choose to be happy or not. I have decided I'd like to try and see what it feels like to be happy. I want to be happy, Scully. Happy like Walter and Alex are."

"They do seem happy."

"They are. And I want to be too."

"It sounds like you've made some momentous decisions."

"I have. I have decided to be happy and there's only one thing that makes me really happy and that's being with you."

Scully swallowed hard. Was this it? She didn't want to get her hopes up. She'd been disappointed before.

"What makes you happy, Scully? I mean, are you happy when we're together?"

"Yes I am; except, of course, when I've had to stitch you up or something similar."

Mulder smiled in the semi-darkness and reached over and took her hand. "I've been thinking a lot about that too and I was wondering, do you think I could teach?"

"Teach? Of course you could! You've got a brilliant mind and you know how to talk to people to get your point across. I think you'd make a great teacher. Are you seriously thinking about changing professions?"

"I am. I no longer have anything to prove to anyone or to myself. My heart's not in it any more. I know that now. I was thinking about something a little more mundane. Do you really think I could do it or would I die of boredom?"

"You could teach something that was of interest to you and you could make the classes as interesting as you wanted." She was really interested now and liking where this conversation was going.

"Of course, I wouldn't be bored if I had someone to come home to each evening. I mean I really hate that apartment I'm living in. It has too many bad memories."

"There are vacancies in my complex." She offered.

"I was thinking, more or less, about a house. With the folks gone, I have that big old house and it's just sitting there. What if you and I moved in there and had a bunch of kids?"

"You serious?" She turned to face him then.

"I am. It's such a shame, that big old house just sitting there empty like that. I think it needs a family. You know; a man and woman, some kids, dogs, cats; all that stuff." He turned to face her. "Would you be interested in something like that; a husband that came home every night at six o'clock and actually eating meals at dinner time at our own table? Does any of that appeal to you?"

"I'm a lousy cook," she warned with tears in her eyes.

"So am I; maybe we could learn together if we took the time to practice a little."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Is that a 'yes' or an 'I'll think about it'?" he asked.

"It's a definite YES!" she said and kissed him again.

"I'm liking this already!" He whispered as they tumbled back into the grass and rolled over and over laughing.

A last minute flurry of plans and the wedding went off perfectly. Evie made the most beautiful little flower girl, Aaron was Alex's best man and Mulder stood in as Walter's best man. The entire courtyard was filled with garlands of flowers and ribbons and notes proclaiming good wishes were hung up all over the place. All the women were fussing around in their fancy best and the men were grumbling about ties and vests and dinner jackets.

The ceremony was short but sweet as the two of them stood there; Skinner all in white, suit, shirt, and shoes; and Alex all in black, suit, shirt and shoes. It was over before they knew it and Elder Eli who preformed the ceremony was wheeled back to his quarters.

There was music and dancing and champagne and no one even noticed when the two grooms slipped away and made a bee line for their quarters for a private celebration.

Mulder and Scully danced slowly, her head resting on Mulder's shoulder. "It was a beautiful wedding. I'm so glad they invited us."

"So now you believe me; everything I told you?" Mulder kissed her temple.

"I do. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. This place … it's magnificent! I've never seen Walter so happy and I don't think I've ever even seen Kry …Alex smile before. He's really quite handsome."

"Uh uh."

"You don't think so?" She pulled her head back so she could look into his face.

"You shouldn't be thinking about how handsome another man is when you just accepted a proposal of marriage." Mulder teased.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you're going to be that kind of husband!"

"I'm going to be the kind of husband that puts a smile on your face, every single day of our lives. That's a promise." Mulder smiled down at her.

"I can live with that," She smiled back at him and they danced on.

THE END (Really!)


End file.
